A nova geração bruxa
by A little Writer
Summary: Os personagens de HP cresceram e casaram. Agora é a vez de seus filhos se aventurarem em Hogwarts. Muita coisa pode acontecer... PS: talvez alguns personagens sejam revividos. Não sei. Divirtam-se!
1. Apresentação

_Yo, minna! /o/ Nem sei o que me deu para fazer uma fic de Hp ;P Mas vou tentar fazer algo descente. Eu pensei em fazer ela depois do povo ter se formado, sabe, com os filhos dos personagens... Acho que vai dar certo *-*' Enfim, espero que curtam /o/ Ah, ela é narrada em 1ª pessoa no primeiro capítulo, mas a partir do 2º, vira 3ª pessoa x3_

* * *

Prazer, sou Adrienne Malfoy. Sim, sou filha do Comensal da Morte Draco Malfoy. E agora deve ter vindo a sua mente uma boa pergunta. "Com a morte do Lorde das Trevas, os Comensais não deveriam ter deixado de existir?" É, deveriam. Mas não deixaram graças à brilhante idéia de meu pai (porque algum neurônio tinha que aparecer).

A cabeça do grupo é o próprio grupo.

Eu achei uma idéia interessante, já que os comensais eram quem realmente fazia alguma coisa. Eles até que formam um bom grupo e justamente por isso quero fazer parte. Um pouco de adrenalina não faz mal a ninguém. O único problema é que sou muito nova para ser uma Comensal… Eles só vão me deixar entrar quando eu tiver 14 anos ou mais. Papai acha que tinha de ser após meus 16 anos, assim como foi com ele.

Mas uma criança de 11 anos não deveria sonhar com essas coisas, mesmo tendo treinado magia desde que se entende por bruxa e conhecendo as maldições imperdoáveis e os feitiços criados pelo "Príncipe Mestiço". Severo Snape, aquele maldito traidor. Ele era um aliado fiel ao velho desde o começo, até na hora da morte. Se papai tivesse feito as coisas direito, tudo seria diferente. E eu não seria filha de uma trouxa.

Irônico, não? Aquele que sempre odiou trouxas casou e teve filhos com uma. Ou melhor, filha. Não tenho irmãos, ainda bem. Não os suportaria, talvez já os tivesse amaldiçoado. Sou assim mesmo, sabe? Quando perco a paciência, faço coisas impensadas e meio ruins, Ok, bastante ruins.

Chega de enrolação, vamos ao que interessa. Meu ingresso a Hogwarts.


	2. Beco Diagonal

_Lembrando que a partir de agora a história será contada em 3ª pessoa (:_

* * *

Adrienne estava diante da parede de tijolos, esperando o pai abrir a passagem para o Beco Diagonal. Seu cabelo loiro, geralmente solto e alcançando a metade das costas, estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e firmemente preso. Seus olhos azuis delatavam a ansiedade que ela dizia não existir.

Então uma rua surgiu diante de seus olhos e um sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto. Era um sorriso bonito, largo, alegre e sincero. Ela fechou os botões do meio do casaco preto, deixando a blusa branca minimamente larga colada ao corpo, e pôs as mãos nos bolsos da saia rodada, de um tom verde-escuro. Suas negras meias três quartos estavam esticadas e combinavam perfeitamente com seus sapatos de bonequinha.

Era um dia frio, mas não muito. Ela desviou o olhar para o pai, que estava sério. Aquele lugar lhe trazia lembranças de quando estava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ao sentir o olhar da pequena sobre si, Draco se virou para ela, sorrindo de canto. Ele podia estar sendo procurado, mas ela não tinha nada a ver. Tinha que evitar ao máximo qualquer problema na presença dela.

Estendeu uma mão para ela, esperando que ela a segurasse. A garota baixou o olhar, sorrindo de volta e pegando na mão do pai. Logo eles tinham entrado no beco diagonal. Adrienne viu a passagem se fechar atrás dela, encantada. Sabia que o pai era um bruxo, assim como ela, mas não imaginava passagens secretas de um mundo ao outro.

Eles foram primeiro atrás dos livros, sempre passando nas melhores lojas. Draco não aceitava que o material de Adrienne fosse de segunda ou terceira mão, comprado em sebos ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Tinha que ser tudo novo. Quando achou que tinham acabado, a garota tirou a lista do bolso e olhou para ele.

- Papá. – ela chamou.

- O que foi, querida? – ele olhou para ela, um tanto desinteressado.

- Aqui fala que temos dois livros para a aula de Poções. Você só comprou um. E depois que eu tiver um animal, quero um livro que ensine como cuidar dele. E alguma coisa para fazer nas horas livres ou no trem.

- Não acha que está pedindo coisas demais?

- Mas eu quero! Você disse que hoje iríamos comprar tudo que eu precisasse. Ou quisesse! E eu quero!

Draco suspirou. Ela era tão teimosa quanto ele fora naquela idade.

- Tudo bem, Adrienne Malfoy, como a senhorita desejar. – ele sorriu de canto, parecendo um pouco cansado.

O sorriso da garota se alargou e logo ela o puxava pela mão em direção à livraria.

Não demorou tanto quanto Draco havia pensado para comprar os livros que sua filha pedira, além do de poções. _"Desde que aquela mulher assumiu a diretoria, as frescuras aumentaram…"_ Ela queria um caderno novo, pautado. Um livro sobre encantamentos e feitiços que tivesse aqueles que já haviam caído no esquecimento. Um outro sobre criaturas estranhas. E mais tantos.

Então chegaram na parte que interessou muito mais à jovenzinha. Era hora de comprar um animal para ela. Uma coruja, um gato, um sapo talvez. A garota passeava pela loja alegremente, até que algo chamou sua atenção. Era uma coruja grande, negra, bonita. Adrienne parou diante da gaiola branca e larga, com os olhos brilhando. Estava encantada com o animal.

Draco se aproximou calmamente da filha, pondo a mão em seu ombro. Viu o quanto ela estava atraída pela coruja, sorrindo de canto. Pegou a filha no colo e perguntou se ela já tinha escolhido. Adrienne apenas apontou para a gaiola, ainda com os olhinhos azuis brilhando. Draco sorriu de canto, indo com a filha atrás de um vendedor.

Logo a coruja havia sido comprada. Adrienne estava mais feliz do que nunca com a gaiola em mãos.

- Então, querida? Que nome dará a ela? – Draco sorria de canto. Naquele momento era apenas um pai, não um Comensal da Morte.

- Hm… Eu pensei em… Yari. – Adrienne não conseguia tirar os olhos do animal.

- É um nome bonito, querida. – ele a colocou no chão – Vamos, temos que comprar sua varinha ainda.

- Ta! – ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e o seguiu para fora da loja.

* * *

Longe dali, outra família fazia as compras escolares. Era uma garotinha morena, com o cabelo castanho claro e curto, de olhos escuros. Estava acompanhada de ambos os pais, que naquele momento discutiam sobre alguma coisa que não interessava a ela. Enquanto a pequena se distraía, o casal apenas continuava em seu confronto.

- Não me interessa, Thomas! Ela não pode simplesmente aparecer sem o material completo!

- Lilá, querida, não percebe? Tudo isso é apenas para fazer com que as crianças carreguem peso extra!

- Se fosse isso, Dino, a diretora não teria pedido. Ela sabe muito bem o que faz.

- Sabe tanto… Escute, comprar os dois livros de poções novinhos sairá muito caro. Por que não dá a nossa garotinha o que você usou e compramos apenas o outro?

- Você sabe o quanto ela será prejudicada pelos colegas se não aparecer com material novo?

- Isso é apenas coisa dos frescos dos sonserinos. Escute-me, Lilá, não podemos comprar os dois.

- Mãe… – a pequena se aproximou dos pais e puxou a mãe pela manga da roupa.

- Agora não, Elizabeth! – em um movimento rápido, Lilá Brown se soltou.

- Querida… Preste atenção. – Dino Thomas também havia ignorado a filha.

- Não me venha com "preste atenção"! Se você desse um pouco mais duro no trabalho, teríamos o dinheiro suficiente!

- Mãe. – dessa vez, a garota se limitou a chamar pela mãe, usando um tom mais alto.

- O que foi, Elizabeth?! – Lilá não agüentava mais, virando-se rapidamente para a filha.

- Vocês não precisam brigar… Não precisam. – ela olhava fixamente nos olhos da mãe.

- Ah, querida, desculpe. – Lilá pegou a criança no colo, mas Elizabeth já estava muito grande para isso.

- Mãe, sabe… Vocês já compraram tudo que estava na lista, menos a varinha e meu animalzinho…

Lilá pareceu se surpreender.

- Já… Compramos… Tudo…?

- Então o que estamos fazendo aqui ainda? – Dino sorriu, tomando a filha nos braços – Vamos logo escolher um animal para você, coração.

Lilá apenas riu em resposta.

* * *

Adrienne estava andando alegre pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal, quando avistou uma loja de doces. Rapidamente chamou pelo pai, que pagava pela varinha. Uma vez que estivesse com o objeto em mãos, ele se virou para a pequena, perguntando o que ela queria daquela vez.

- Ali. – com uma expressão inocente, ela apontou para a loja de guloseimas.

Draco olhou na direção apontada e cerrou os punhos. Ela poderia escolher qualquer lugar, menos lá. Ao longe, ele conseguiu reconhecer alguns ex-alunos de Hogwarts, que estudaram no mesmo período dele. Mas que foram da Grifinória.

- Sinto muito, mas temos que voltar. Sua mãe vai ficar preocupada. – dito isso, Draco começou a se afastar.

Adrienne foi atrás, sem entender e com certa decepção no rostinho pálido que tinha.


	3. Na plataforma

O tão esperado dia finalmente tinha chegado. Era hora de ir para Hogwarts, a escola de magia. Adrienne mal conseguia se conter de felicidade. A mãe estava em seu quarto e não parecia disposta a sair e acompanhar a filha até a estação. Não era muito fã de magia, principalmente por temer que as coisas acabassem iguais foram para o pai.

Apesar disso, a loira não via nada que pudesse estragar aquele dia. Quando estavam com tudo pronto, ela subiu até o quarto da mãe para se despedir.

- Mamãe…? – ela abriu uma fresta na porta e chamou, tímida.

- Pode entrar, pequena… Pode entrar… – a mãe estava deitada na cama, ainda de pijama.

Adrienne entrou no cômodo e foi até a cama, subindo com agilidade e logo parando ao lado da mãe.

- Filha – a mãe se sentou, olhando para a criança –, você tomará cuidado, não é? Prometa para mim que será uma boa menina…

- Eu prometo, mamãe. Eu vou ser uma boa menina. – ela tinha um olhar preocupado – Mas e você, mamãe? Vai ficar bem…?

A mãe sorriu de canto, mas não pareceu bem. Sua aparência era de quem estava cansada e doente.

- Mamãe… – a fala de Adrienne foi interrompida por batidas na porta.

Ambas se viraram, encontrando Draco parado com uma mão no bolso e outra na maçaneta, olhando para as duas. Achava-as tão parecidas e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes. Mas não tinha tempo para ficar pensando naquilo. Talvez depois, quando a filha voltasse para casa nas férias ou nos feriados, mas não no dia em que iria para Hogwarts.

- Adrienne? Vamos chegar atrasados se não sairmos agora. – ele tinha um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca.

A pequena deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe, seguido de um forte abraço. Então desceu apressada. Quando Draco teve certeza de que a filha não poderia ouvi-los, ele entrou no quarto e se sentou diante da esposa na cama. Antes de começar a falar, passou carinhosamente uma mão no rosto da mulher.

- Ela vai ficar bem. Tem seus genes, seu sangue. Ela é mais sensata do que eu era. Não precisa ficar com essa expressão preocupada, querida.

- Eu sei, Draco. Mas… Eu tenho medo… Tanta coisa já aconteceu naquele lugar e… Bom, agora você deve levá-la até a estação de trem. – a mulher fez um gesto para que ele se apressasse.

Draco, ainda com uma mão no rosto da esposa, depositou um beijo na testa dela e se levantou, saindo do quarto.

* * *

Eles estavam na estação de trem, caminhando em direção à plataforma. Adrienne levava a gaiola da coruja nas mãos, olhando-a sempre com uma estranha alegria. Desde que vira o animal, não conseguia ficar longe dele. Draco sorriu de canto ao ver como os olhos da filha brilhavam por algo tão pequeno.

Pararam entre as plataformas 9 e 10. Mais à frente, Draco reconheceu algumas pessoas. Franziu o cenho, sem retomar a caminhada. Adrienne, tão distraída que estava com o animal, não havia notado que o pai ia ficando para trás até sentir uma mão em seu ombro.

- Espere um pouco, filha. Não podemos revelar a existência da magia assim. Tem muita gente em volta. – ele falava de forma convincente, afinal, estava acostumado a mentir.

A pequena concordou com a cabeça e voltou para junto de suas coisas, sendo seguida pelo pai.

* * *

Harry foi o último a passar pela pilastra, encontrando Gina do outro lado. Todos já haviam ido até alguma parte mais afastada da plataforma, largando os dois lá. Até mesmo os filhos. A ruiva era a única que o esperara.

- E onde estão as crianças? – Harry estranhou.

- Foram com Ron atrás de um lugar mais vazio. Eu sabia que devíamos ter vindo separados, mas eles fizeram questão de vir a família toda…

- Seus pais já estavam aqui, não é? – o moreno sorriu de canto.

- Sim, sim… Vamos, temos que ajudar as crianças. – Gina logo começou a andar na direção em que seus irmãos haviam ido.

Harry foi atrás, passando o braço em torno da cintura da esposa.

* * *

- Vocês são muito lerdos. – Fred foi o primeiro a avistar o casal.

Jorge e Rony se viraram automaticamente, enquanto Hermione acabava de ajeitar a roupa da filha. O senhor e a senhora Weasley também estavam lá, mas não tinham reparado que a filha chegara.

- E onde estão Rudolph e Cristina? – Gina olhou ao redor, atrás das crianças.

Duas cabecinhas surgiram de trás dos gêmeos.

- Mãe! – Cristina sorriu e foi até ela – Por que demorou tanto?

Rudolph se aproximou dos pais também.

Cristina se parecia mais com Harry, com os cabelos negros e lisos, na altura dos ombros. Seus olhos também se pareciam com os do pai, mas o formato do rosto nem tanto. A garota também tinha problemas de visão, mas seus óculos não era tão grande quanto o de Harry.

Já Rudolph era ruivo como a mãe. Tinha algumas pintas pelo rosto e seus olhos eram uma perfeita cópia dos olhos de Gina. O rapaz gostava de deixar seu cabelo meio despenteado, como o pai muitas vezes fizera, mas ainda assim pareciam um pouco arrumados, o que muitas vezes o irritava.

- Harry! Gina! – Hermione havia se virado para eles ao ouvir a voz de Cristina e sorria ao cumprimentar os amigos.

- Mas que droga, será que não podemos entrar logo no trem? – uma voz irritada fez com que todos se virassem.

- Ah, Dan, querido. Não seja tão bravo. Vá fazer companhia a sua irmã. – Hermione acariciou a cabeça do filho.

- A diferença entre eles é muito grande, está pedindo o impossível. – Rony logo se juntou ao grupo, com um sorriso cansado no rosto.

- Pelo menos o pai me entende. – Daniel revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços diante do corpo, se apoiando na parede.

* * *

O trem estava parado, logo se enchendo de alunos. Draco olhava enquanto várias crianças passavam por onde ele e Adrienne estavam, pensativo. Já haviam se passado anos e anos desde a última vez que entrara no Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Então, Adrienne. – ele se virou para ela – Lembra-se de todas as instruções, não é?

A garota confirmou com a cabeça.

- Muito bom. – ele acariciou a garota – Sempre que puder, mande notícias. E venha para casa também.

- Eu sei, papai. – ela fez uma cara emburrada.

- Adrienne – ele a pegou no colo –, lembre-se de mais uma coisa.

- O que foi? – ela apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele e parecia curiosa.

- Não se envolva demais com qualquer um que seja Potter ou Weasley.

Ela viu nos olhos dele o ódio que ele alimentava pelas pessoas citadas, se apressando em concordar. Ele sorriu de canto e a beijou na bochecha, a pondo no chão.

- Agora vá, ou vai perder o trem.

Ela se despediu rapidamente dele e embarcou.


	4. Expresso de Hogwarts

Adrienne passeava pelo corredor calmamente, aproveitando que o trem ainda não tinha começado a se mover. Ia passando as cabines uma a uma, procurando por um lugar para ficar. Passou por vários vagões até que alguém a tocasse no ombro. Assustada, ela se virou.

- Desculpe, acho que te assustei. – uma garota com o cabelo meio castanho meio ruivo estava parada diante de Adrienne, sorrindo.

- Ah… Tudo bem…

- Percebi que você ainda não tem onde ficar, por que não fica no nosso vagão? Tem um lugar sobrando. – a garota apontou para o vagão ao lado.

Adrienne olhou curiosa.

"_Eles… São todos parecidos…"_

- Ah, eu sou Samantha! – a garota sorria ainda e atraiu a atenção de Adrienne novamente ao falar.

Antes que a loira pudesse responder, o trem começou a andar, fazendo com que as duas perdessem o equilíbrio. Samantha logo se pôs em pé novamente, entrando no vagão, mas Adrienne levou um pouco mais de tempo. E quando se levantou, seu olhar cruzou com o do pai, fazendo-a tremer. Draco estava sério, seu olhar estava frio. Ele havia reconhecido as crianças no vagão.

- Desculpem… E-eu vou procurar… Por um vagão mais vazio…

Dito isso, Adrienne se apressou em se afastar do lugar.

* * *

Aquele era o último vagão. Se não houvesse uma cabine para ela lá, teria de viajar em pé, no corredor. Ela carregava uma pequena mala na mão, com o caderno pautado, que o pai comprara no Beco Diagonal, e mais algumas poucas coisas. De repente, uma dor de cabeça a invadiu, fazendo com que ela cambaleasse.

Com cuidado, Adrienne foi andando pelo corredor, às vezes batendo no vidro de alguma cabine. Quando a dor se tornou insuportável, ela caiu de joelhos no chão, não sem antes esbarrar em uma das cabines ao seu redor. A mala caíra de suas mãos, que a garota tinha levado à cabeça.

Em sua mente, imagens passavam como se fossem um filme.

* * *

_- Ela não consegue obedecer! – era a voz de Draco e ele não parecia muito contente._

_- Acalme-se, Draco. É apenas uma criança. – uma voz feminina vinha de algum lugar invisível._

_- Acalmar?! Eu disse a Adrienne que não se envolvesse com os Potter! E ela estava diante do vagão daquela escória!_

_- Ela estava diante, não dentro. Como sabe que ela está com eles nesse momento?_

_- Cale-se! Eu conheço minha filha!_

* * *

A última coisa que Adrienne viu após a imagem nítida, mas não real, foi um par de tênis desconhecido. Era um garoto parado diante dela. E então Adrienne perdeu os sentidos.

O garoto nada mais era do que Kevin Goyle. Ele havia saído de sua cabine ao ouvir um barulho de algo se chocando contra o vidro e constatar que era uma garota. Pelo pouco que conseguiu ver dela, concluiu que não faria mal nenhum ajudá-la. Conseguiu se pôr diante dela no momento em que ela perdeu os sentidos, podendo segurá-la antes que batesse com a cabeça no chão.

Passou um braço em torno dela e pegou um dos braços de Adrienne, passando-o por seus ombros. Quando se virou para voltar à cabine, seu pé chutou alguma coisa. Ele baixou o olhar e viu a mala da garota. Com cuidado, se abaixou e a pegou.

Quando entrou na cabine, uma voz em tom de deboche chamou sua atenção.

- Desde quando é caridoso, Kevin? – era William Crabbe.

- Olhe bem para ela. – Kevin a ajeitou no banco vazio, sentando-se ao lado de William – Não se parece com aquele amigo dos nossos pais?

O rapaz olhou-a por alguns minutos antes de continuar com a conversa.

- Está dizendo que ela é a filha do tal de Malfoy? – Will franziu a sobrancelha.

- Estou. Deve estar no primeiro ano. – Kevin desviou o olhar para o corredor.

Pouco depois disso, uma garota apareceu na porta da cabine deles.

- Keeeeevin! – a jovem tinha um sorriso muito alegre no rosto.

"_O que foi agora…?"_ O garoto olhou para ela.

- Oi, Chang. – ele não tinha emoção na voz.

- Deixe de ser tão frio! Somos colegas de casa! – ela pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Eu sei. Mas eu não decepcionei minha família.

A garota cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

- Nem fugi de casa. – o rapaz desviou o olhar para Adrienne ao acabar de falar.

A morena, percebendo o gesto, virou o rosto na mesma direção, ficando surpresa ao ver uma garotinha loira deitada no banco, parecendo dormir profundamente.

- Quem é? – Chang tinha uma expressão curiosa e se virou rapidamente para os outros dois.

- Achamos que ela é… – William foi interrompido por um pisão no pé dado por Kevin.

- Uma aluna do primeiro ano que desmaiou do lado da nossa cabine. Só isso.

Adrienne acordou pouco depois de Kevin parar de falar, abrindo os olhos calmamente. Quando percebeu que estava deitada em um lugar confortável, apressou-se em se sentar, notando que estava na cabine de dois garotos e uma garota que nunca havia visto. A loira automaticamente se encolheu, parecendo com medo.

- Podia agradecer, pelo menos. – Kevin não havia tirado os olhos dela, mas não tinha emoção nenhuma no rosto ou na voz.

- Quem são vocês…? – Adrienne não se moveu.

- Pobrezinha… Ela está com medo, Kevin, seja mais cordial! – Chang se virou para a pequena após bater na cabeça do amigo.

Adrienne apenas se encolheu mais.

- Eu sou Lílian Chang, prazer. – a garota sorria de forma tranqüilizadora.

- Ah, prazer… Eu sou Adrienne. – agora parecia mais relaxada, o que incentivou Lílian a se sentar ao lado da pequena.

- Esses são William Crabbe e Kevin Goyle. – Lílian apontou para cada um dos rapazes ao dizer seus nomes.

- Tem uma coisa errada aqui. – Kevin apoiou os braços nas pernas e projetou o corpo para frente – Qual o seu sobrenome, Adrienne?

Intimidada, a loira apenas se encolheu, ficando mais perto de Chang.

- Você precisa ficar com essa cara assustadora? Eu sei que não devemos ser muito mais velhos do que ela, mas ainda assim. – Chang passou um braço em torno de Adrienne e se virou para ela ao acrescentar – Em que ano você está, pequena?

- No primeiro…

- Ora, então nunca esteve em Hogwarts, por isso que Kevin o assustou. Se já estivesse passado qualquer dia lá, estaria um pouco acostumada com essa cara de mau dele.

Adrienne riu.

- Ah, fique quieta, Chang. – Kevin voltou a apoiar as costas no banco.

- Nós somos do segundo ano, Adrienne, e estamos na Sonserina. Talvez você fique na nossa casa. – Lílian sorriu para a garota.

- É. – Adrienne sentiu-se melhor, sorrindo de volta.


	5. Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts

Os alunos desceram do trem apressadamente. Ao longe, uma voz indicava para onde os alunos novos deveriam ir. Entrariam no castelo com uso de barcos, enquanto os demais estudantes entrariam por outro local.

Adrienne olhou ao redor, atrás de Lílian. Ela fora a única pessoa legal durante a viagem. Sem conseguir encontrar a morena, suspirou e se juntou ao grupo de iniciantes. Entre eles reconheceu Samantha e os outros que estavam no mesmo vagão. Preferiu ficar quieta, afastada deles.

Não notou quem os estava guiando em direção ao castelo, uma vez que estava completamente perdida em seus pensamentos. Quando deu por si, já estava dentro da escola, parada no meio de um enorme salão. Curiosa, olhou ao redor, passando os olhos pelas longas mesas, cada uma destinada a uma casa diferente. Então olhou para cima. Várias velas acesas iluminavam o local, parecendo estrelas em contraste com a negrura do teto.

Quando a diretora começou a chamar os alunos para a seleção, Adrienne baixou o olhar para ela. Ao lado, viu um banco de madeira com um chapéu velho em cima. Era o tal do "Chapéu Seletor", que decidiria a casa em que cada um dos alunos novos ficaria.

Minerva estava calma, mas ao chamar pelo nome que seguia na lista, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela pareceu se assustar. Olhou enquanto a pessoa em questão se aproximava timidamente, com uma expressão inocente e assustada. Era a vez de Adrienne.

- Olha lá, é a garotinha do trem. – Lílian cutucou Kevin e William, que estavam sentados próximos.

Os dois levantaram o olhar, sem prestar atenção no nome que havia sido dito.

- E daí? – Kevin não parecia muito interessado na cerimônia.

- Não ouviu o nome dela? – Lílian quis bater nele.

- Não, por que? É alguém importante? – Kevin desviou o olhar para ela, pondo um enorme pedaço de frango na boca.

- Primeiro: eca! Coma direito! E segundo: o nome dela é Adrienne Malfoy. Malfoy! – Lílian tinha um ar de nojo misturado com desespero. Não raro, imaginava como seriam as coisas se Kevin _realmente_ tivesse um cérebro.

Kevin engasgou, não pelo frango se grande, mas pelo que ela havia dito. William estava alheio ao que acontecia, mas ao notar o amigo ficando vermelho, se apressou em ajudá-lo. Lílian apenas revirou os olhos e voltou a prestar atenção no que acontecia. Tinha perdido o que o Chapéu falara de Adrienne, mas saberia a casa dela.

- Sem dúvida alguma… Você deve ir para… – pausa – Sonserina!

Adrienne arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Então desceu e foi para a mesa de sua casa, um tanto desajeitadamente devido à pressa. O silêncio era total, o que a incomodava. Quando se aproximou da ponta da mesa, viu uma mão acenando para ela. Desviou o olhar para a pessoa dona da mão. Era Lílian.

A loira foi rapidamente até o lugar, parecendo meio constrangida. Ela tinha acabado de entrar na escola e uma doida mais velha já estava toda empolgada com sua chegada.

- Que bom que caímos na mesma casa, não? – Lílian tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- É… Eu acho…

Kevin riu.

- Depois eu que assusto as criancinhas. Chang, olhe o estado dela! – ele apontou para o rosto vermelho de Adrienne – Desse jeito ela parece ser da Grifinória!

- Cale a boca e dê espaço para ela se sentar, Kevin! – Lílian o empurrou.

Adrienne olhou ao redor. Ninguém mais prestava atenção nela, então não tinha muita escolha a não ser se sentar lá mesmo. Ela se pôs entre Lílian e Kevin, parecendo sem-graça. Tinha os olhos fixos no prato, se assustando quando viu que alguém a servia.

- Você precisa comer. – era uma outra voz, que ela reconheceu sendo do rapaz a sua frente.

- Ah, é William. Talvez você goste mais dele do que do Kevin, já que tem uma educação melhor… E ele tem razão, fofinha, precisa comer. – Lílian olhava para ela de forma carinhosa.

- Will. – a voz de Kevin saiu fria.

- O que foi, Kevin? – o rapaz, vendo que já tinha posto comida demais no prato da garota, voltou a se concentrar na própria comida.

- Não aja como se fosse pai dela. Novatos têm que aprender sozinhos como as coisas funcionam.

Adrienne se sentiu irritada ao ouvir isso, virando-se para ele. Com as mãos apoiadas no banco, ela se ajeitou de forma a ficar com o rosto na altura do dele, sua expressão sendo de uma criancinha emburrada, o que realmente era naquele momento. E então fez algo inesperado.

Ela mordeu a bochecha dele.

- Mas o que…?! Sua pirralha, escute aqui! – Kevin a segurou pela gola das vestes, irritado.

Ela apenas o olhava de volta, com a mesma expressão de antes.

- O que?! Ta achando que eu tenho medo de você por ser filha daquele maldito?! – ele fechou a mão com mais força.

- Kevin, você meio que pediu por isso. E nem ficou marcado. – Lílian pôs as mãos em torno de Adrienne e a puxou para si, na tentativa de livrá-la de Kevin.

- Vocês dois são farinha do mesmo saco. – Will mastigava alguma coisa enquanto falava.

Kevin soltou a garota, mas só porque resolveu ir para o dormitório. Saiu de lá batendo os pés praticamente e logo estava no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Estava sozinho, então podia relaxar. Ou foi o que achou, uma vez que, assim que se deitou no sofá, o recente acontecimento começou a martelar em sua cabeça.

- Farinha do mesmo saco, é…? – ele fitava o teto, com um sorriso de canto. Não sabia dizer o motivo, nem ao menos tinha percebido que sorria. E pouco depois, acabou caindo no sono.

* * *

Adrienne manteve a expressão emburrada, comendo o que William tinha posto em seu prato. Ela era apenas um ano mais nova do que eles, então por que era tratada como se fosse um bebê? Ou com tanto desrespeito? A única pessoa que parecia se importar realmente com ela era Lílian.

Quando terminou, a garota apenas se levantou e saiu, agradecendo aos dois que ficaram. Eles pareceram não entender, mas não perguntaram. Deixaram que ela fosse para onde quisesse. Talvez se encontrasse com Kevin e eles acertassem as coisas, ou talvez eles acabassem se matando, mas era difícil de acontecer.

A loira foi para o dormitório, encontrando Kevin dormindo no sofá. Ela notou o sorriso dele, sentindo-se incomodada. Aproximou-se silenciosamente, com a mão fechada em torno da varinha. Então a empunhou e apontou para a testa de Kevin.

- Acorde. – a voz dela saía em um tom imperativo.

Kevin continuava dormindo.

- Acorde! – ela deu um tapa no rosto do rapaz, que acordou assustado.

Ao ver a varinha apontada para si, ele pareceu se irritar.

- O que é?! Não fique me seguindo, sua pirralha!

- Não me chame assim! E eu não sabia que você estava aqui!

- E vai fazer o que agora que descobriu? Pretende lançar algum feitiço sobre mim? Você nem teve aulas ainda!

- Papai me ensinou. – ela estava séria.

- Tsc. E o que você quer? – ele começou a falar de forma mais controlada ao notar que a situação era realmente desfavorável.

- Quero que você peça desculpas. Tem me tratado mal desde o começo e eu nem conheço você direito. E também que pare de me tratar feito bebê. Eu sei que você é só um ano mais velho.

Kevin riu.

- Desculpas? Olha aqui, sua criaturinha. Eu que tirei você do corredor no trem e coloquei no nosso vagão. Não devo desculpas a ninguém, incluindo você. Ou acha que seu sobrenome é um bom motivo para ter todos a seus pés?

Ela baixou a varinha, usando-a para cutucá-lo na bochecha.

- Peça. E eu sei que meu sobrenome não é grande coisa. Mesmo que todo mundo naquele refeitório faça parecer…

- Vai querer o que depois que eu me desculpar? Que eu comece a ser mais gentil com você? Acho que precisa de uns parafusos nessa sua cabeça.

- Peça desculpas e pare de me tratar como se eu fosse um bebê.

Kevin suspirou e se sentou, olhando fixamente para ela. Não era um olhar frio ou assustador. Na verdade, parecia mais que eles estavam começando a se entender. Então ele se desculpou e se retirou, indo para o quarto. Adrienne se sentou no sofá, guardando a varinha. No fim, acabou dormindo lá mesmo.


	6. O encontro

_Hoje alguém me perguntou se a Lílian era filha do Potter com a Chang. Sinto dizer que não, a Cho Chang é mãe solteira. Harry se casou com a Gina ;3_

* * *

Os dias passavam normalmente, sem que Adrienne notasse a pessoa ruiva que acompanhava seus passos. Conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas, fazia todas as lições, passava boa parte do tempo com Lílian, Kevin e William, não fazia nada que comprometesse seu histórico escolar. Mas tinha algo que a incomodava às vezes, sem que ela soubesse dizer o que.

Então, naquela manhã fresca que fazia, Adrienne identificou a causa. Foi sem querer, mas viu que havia alguém a seguia. Foi quando estava no banheiro, lavando as mãos. Uma garota de sua idade, fazendo o máximo para ver sem ser vista, não percebeu que seu reflexo aparecia no espelho. Quando a loira levantou os olhos, conseguiu vê-la.

- Quem é você? – a voz da loira saía calma enquanto ela se virava para a ruiva.

- A-ah… Desculpe… Eu sou Helena. Helena Weasley…! – a garota apertou mais o livro que trazia nos braços contra o peito.

Adrienne a olhou de cima a baixo.

- Por que está com as vestes da Sonserina? – ela franziu o cenho.

- Eu… Caí nessa casa…

A loira riu, achando muita graça.

- O que foi…? – Helena parecia não entender.

- Um Weasley na Sonserina? Essa foi boa! Achava que eles só caíssem na Grifinória!

- Todos os outros caíram, realmente… Mas o Chapéu Seletor disse que eu sou diferente e me colocou na Sonserina…

- Certo… E por que você estava me seguindo…? – Adrienne se acamou e agora parecia indiferente.

- Porque você… É que eu não consegui ficar amiga de ninguém e eu percebi que você só anda com aqueles três do segundo ano…

- E…? Já sei, você achou o Kevin ou o Will interessante.

- N-não…! Só achei que podíamos… Ser amigas…

"_Qual o problema dela…? Não consegue falar sem gaguejar…?"_ Adrienne suspirou.

- Tudo bem, podemos tentar…

- Sério? – os olhos de Helena se arregalaram.

- É, mas não fica com essa cara… É… Estranho.

Helena sorriu.

* * *

A noite veio rápido, sem que Adrienne percebesse. Estava subindo para o dormitório quando se lembrou que precisava escrever ao pai. Rapidamente tomou outro caminho, indo para o lugar onde guardavam as corujas dos alunos. Prendendo a respiração, tirou a varinha das vestes com cuidado. Não podia ser vista.

Respirava devagar e andava na ponta dos pés, sem se incomodar com a falta de iluminação. Era perigoso fazer qualquer feitiço naquela hora, já que podiam descobri-la, o que não seria agradável. Então, quando teve certeza de estar sozinha e quase em seu destino, fez um movimento rápido com a varinha, sussurrando o feitiço.

- _Lumos_…!

A ponta da varinha se iluminou, permitindo que ela enxergasse os animais.

- Yari… Yari…! – ela chamava pelo nome do animal em um som quase inaudível.

Em resposta, a coruja piou. Seguindo o som, Adrienne a encontrou rapidamente, se apressando em tirar um pergaminho do bolso, juntamente de uma pena. Deixando a varinha enroscada na grade da gaiola de Yari, apoiou o pergaminho na parede mais próxima e começou a escrever.

_Pai, queria dizer que será um problema o obedecer completamente. Isso porque há uma Weasley na Sonserina. Não ria, é verdade. Seu nome é Helena. Eu a conheci hoje de manhã e ela me parece ser uma boa pessoa. Diga o que devo fazer. Adrienne._

Com cuidado, Adrienne enrolou o pedaço de pergaminho e prendeu na pata do animal. Então retirou a varinha da gaiola, aproveitando para abri-la. Antes que a ave alçasse vôo, a loira disse para onde ela deveria ir. Piando em resposta, Yari saiu pela janela, levando o bilhete de Adrienne consigo.

Uma vez que o trabalho tivesse terminado, a pequena se apressou em sair de lá, apagando a luz de sua varinha, e voltar para o quarto. Sentia-se cansada, mas não com sono. Tudo que queria era poder se jogar na cama e deixar a mente vagar. Quando chegou, disse a senha para entrar e logo estava exatamente onde queria.


	7. Dois anos depois

Aquele era seu terceiro ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ela e Helena haviam se tornado boas amigas e andavam sempre com o inseparável trio composto por Lílian, Kevin e William. Naquele momento, as duas estavam no jardim da escola, esperando pelos demais.

- Ei, Adri. – era a voz de Helena.

Como sempre, seus longos cabelos ruivos e encaracolados estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, meio jogados por sobre o ombro. Seus olhos castanho-claros estavam voltados para a loira, que rabiscava alguma coisa em um pedaço de pergaminho.

- O que foi? – Adrienne respondeu sem desviar o olhar para a amiga.

- Já parou para pensar que o Kevin pode gostar de você? – Helena se ajeitou, apoiando as costas na árvore que se encontrava atrás dela.

Adrienne riu alto.

- Fala sério, é mais fácil ele gostar do Lierte (N/A: lê-se "Laiert") Macmillan, da Lufa-Lufa. – a loira largou o pergaminho e se virou para a ruiva.

- Ele não é tão ruim… É bonitinho, vai. – Helena tinha o olhar perdido.

- Quem? O Lierte? – Adrienne franziu o cenho.

- Pode ser, mas eu estava falando do Kevin. – ela passou a olhar para a loira.

Nesse momento, Lílian apareceu no campo de visão das duas, com as vestes do time de Quadribol.

- Olha só… As duas estão estudando, é? – ela parou diante de Adrienne e Helena.

Foi Adrienne quem respondeu.

- Deveríamos? Aliás, que trajes são esses Lil?

- Eu virei goleira do nosso time de Quadribol. Não vou deixar nosso time perder! – ela aprecia empolgada, como as duas mais novas puderam perceber pela grande quantidade de gestos que foram feitos com a mão por parte de Lílian.

- E os rapazes? – a pergunta veio de Helena.

- Devem estar no vestiário. Ou na enfermaria. Sem querer acertei o Kevin com a goles ao defender um gol no teste hoje… Se quiserem, podemos ir ver como ele está.

Adrienne sentiu o coração bater forte, sem saber dizer o motivo.

- Seu teste foi agora? Por que não nos disse? Eu queria tanto ver! – Helena tinha uma voz infantil.

- Desculpe, desculpe. – Lílian se virou para a loira antes de acrescentar – E você, Adrienne? Queria ter visto?

- Seria engraçado ver o Kevin ao ser atingido pela goles. – ela deu os ombros.

Helena se levantou e fez sinal para que Adrienne fizesse o mesmo.

- Vamos ver como ele está, pelo menos. – a morena sorria.

- Vão lá, eu vou trocar de roupa e encontro vocês. – dito isso, Lílian se retirou.

Adrienne recolheu as coisas e foi com a amiga até a enfermaria.

* * *

- Madame Pomfreeeeeeey! – a voz de Helena saía alta.

- Não grita, sua mula! Isso aqui é como um hospital! – Adrienne deu um tapa na cabeça da outra.

- Ai! Droga, Adri! E isso aqui é só a enfermaria da escola!

A loira revirou os olhos e começou a caminhar, olhando quem estava em qual cama. Estranhamente aquele lugar estava cheio de alunos. Não só os que haviam se machucado no teste para os times de Quadribol, mas outros que pareciam alvo de algum feitiço. Ao longe, madame Pomfrey tratava um deles.

- E aí, já achou seu amado? – Helena apareceu repentinamente ao lado de Adrienne, a fazendo pular.

- Quem? – era a voz de William e logo as duas o avistaram – Ah, são vocês. – ele sorriu.

Helena foi rapidamente até o rapaz, com cara de garota apaixonada.

- Oi, Wil! Então é aqui que o Kevin estava escondido. Adriiiii, achei seu futuro namoradooo! – ela tinha um sorriso abobalhado no rosto.

- Ah, cala a boca…! – a frase foi dita simultaneamente por Adrienne e Kevin, o que fez com que William e Helena se entreolhassem.

- Cara, se você já tinha acordado, por que não disse nada?

- Acordei agora com essa doida gritando. – Kevin olhou para Helena, não parecendo muito feliz em vê-la.

- O que aconteceu aqui? Tem gente vomitando pelas orelhas quase! – era a voz de Adrienne.

Kevin desviou o olhar para ela, mas logo passou a fitar um ponto qualquer do lado oposto.

- Algum idiota aproveitou o dia dos testes de Quadribol para enfeitiçar os alunos. – a resposta veio de William, que se encontrava mais sério do que o de costume.

Adrienne empunhou a varinha e apontou para um dos alunos que estava por perto, sussurrando um feitiço.

- _Finite Incantatem_…! – mas nada aconteceu. (N/A: esse é um feitiço que acaba com o efeito de outros feitiços.)

- Adri, amor, o que você fez? – Helena tinha um tom curioso na voz.

- Não me chame assim, Helena. E eles não foram enfeitiçados, por isso madame Pomfrey está tendo dificuldades em curá-los. – Adrienne estava séria – Mas… Pode ser que haja algo mais forte os enfeitiçando.

Kevin desviou o olhar para a loira, sentindo a cabeça latejar.

- O que isso que dizer? – ele tinha o mesmo ar sério, mas não tinha a mesma expressão assustadora da mais nova.

Adrienne não respondeu, apenas deu as costas e saiu.


	8. O estranho

Adrienne subia as escadas rapidamente, dirigindo-se à sala da diretora. Quando estava quase chegando, um professor se pôs no caminho, a impedindo de prosseguir. Isso a irritou e por pouco não a fez lançá-lo longe.

- O que faz aqui? – era o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, de quem Adrienne nunca lembrava o nome.

- Preciso falar com a diretora McGonagall. – ela manteve seu ar sério e sombrio.

- Infelizmente não poderá encontrá-la na sala. – uma voz soou atrás da loira.

Adrienne se virou rapidamente, vendo que era ninguém menos do que a diretora.

- O que a traz aqui, senhorita Malfoy? – com um gesto, Minerva dispensou o professor.

- Tem alguma coisa errada nessa escola. – a loira se aproximou.

- Como por exemplo a grande quantidade de alunos na enfermaria?

- Então… A senhora sabe…?

- Sim, Adrienne. Mas esse não é um assunto que lhe diga respeito.

- Qualquer aluno pode ser a próxima vítima, diretora…!

- Tenho consciência disso, Adrienne, mas não há nada que você possa fazer. É um assunto muito perigoso.

Adrienne se irritou, se retirando sem dizer mais qualquer outra coisa.

* * *

Kevin já havia recebido alta, mas continuava deitado em sua cama na enfermaria. William, Lílian e Helena estavam em pé próximos a ele, todos em silêncio. Não sabiam o que tinha acontecido para que a loira saísse do local daquele jeito, mas tinham muitos palpites. Então alguém irrompeu pela porta.

Não parecia ser um aluno, mas tinha o uniforme da escola. Ninguém o reconhecia, mas ele sabia o nome de todos. Seu cabelo era negro e longo, preso em uma trança muito bem feita e firme. Seus olhos pareciam vermelhos e o rapaz tinha um ar sombrio. Quando ele se aproximou da cama de Kevin, os quatro se puseram em posição defensiva.

- Parece, senhor Goyle, que você sobreviveu. Talvez eu devesse ter lançado um feitiço mais poderoso sobre aquela goles. – a voz dele tinha um tom ácido.

- Então não fui eu quem acidentalmente… – Lílian piscou algumas vezes.

- Não, senhorita Chang. E permitam-me que me apresente. Sou Chronos, aquele que veio destruí-los. – ele fez uma reverência e, como se nunca tivesse estado lá, desapareceu.

Kevin se levantou rapidamente e saiu a passos largos da enfermaria. Os outros três foram atrás.

* * *

Adrienne estava no dormitório, olhando pela janela. Tinha os braços cruzados diante do corpo e os olhos fixos no chão do lado de fora. Sua mente trabalhava a toda velocidade atrás de uma explicação lógica para o que se passava naquela escola.

De repente, a porta foi aberta e quatro estudantes adentraram no cômodo. Imediatamente, Adrienne se virou para eles, a varinha empunhada. Tinha um ar assassino em torno de si, exatamente como o pai. Os invasores pararam, assustados. Quando ela os reconheceu, baixou a varinha e pareceu relaxar um pouco.

- Parece que já está melhor, Kevin. – ela comentou, sem parecer se importar com isso realmente.

- Temos um problema maior do que isso, Adrienne. – ele olhava sério para a loira.

- Tem um maníaco por aí tentando matar os alunos desse colégio, eu sei. – ela tornou a olhar pela janela – Olhem ali. – ela apontou alguma coisa fora do castelo.

Os quatro se aproximaram, olhando para o local apontado.

No céu, as nuvens formavam um desenho muito bem definido. Não era como a marca de Voldemort, como Adrienne ressaltou. Era de um novo bruxo das Trevas e sua marca era nada mais do que o símbolo de Voldemort melhorado, por assim dizer.

- Aquele desgraçado parece querer algo… Algum de vocês já tinha visto esse símbolo ou ouviu algum comentário no caminho para cá? – Adrienne se dirigiu à própria cama.

Eles negaram com a cabeça.

- A diretora não quer me escutar. Ela acha que os alunos não deveriam se meter nesse assunto, mas eu acho que ela está errada. Foram os alunos daqui que salvaram essa escola outras vezes. – ela cruzou as pernas.

- Adrienne, o que quer dizer? – Helena parecia preocupada.

- Quero dizer que vou caçar esse idiota que se veste como aluno e destruí-lo com minhas próprias mãos. Quem está comigo?

- Você sabe que eu não deixaria nossa pequena se arriscar sozinha. – Lílian se aproximou dela – Eu estou com você nessa loucura.

- Vocês são doidas de quererem fazer tudo sozinhas. Eu vou junto. – William ficou frente a frente com Adrienne.

- E vocês dois? – a loira desviou o olhar para Kevin e Helena.

- Se todo mundo quer ser suicida e me largar sozinha… Podem esquecer. Eu vou junto. – Helena sorriu.

- Como se o Will fosse conseguir cuidar das três sozinho. – Kevin cruzou os braços.

- Isso quer dizer que você está nessa? – William sorriu de canto.

- Não tem outra escolha viável. – Kevin sorriu de volta.

* * *

Chronos já estava muito longe do castelo, com o vento a balançar sua longa trança. Ele caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos, já com outras vestes. Dessa vez era um sobretudo bordô, com uma calça negra e uma blusa branca. Ele olhava o horizonte, com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

- Onde está você, minha pequena? Onde resolveu se esconder? Vou revirar toda aquela escolhinha para te encontrar, minha prometida…

Ele falava como se estivesse cantando alguma coisa, enquanto caminhava pela rua. Quando o céu ganhava aqueles tons avermelhados, seu humor sempre melhorava. Era sua hora preferida do dia, o pôr-do-Sol. Especialmente um bonito como o que fazia.


	9. Novo Ataque

- Eu ainda acho que tudo isso é loucura. – Helena franziu a sobrancelha.

- Você está dizendo isso há dias! – Adrienne revirou os olhos.

Elas estavam andando pelos corredores, sem ter algum destino. As aulas estavam temporariamente suspensas devido ao ataque que os alunos sofreram. A enfermaria ainda estava lotada, todos estavam em estado de alerta. Poucos alunos ousavam confiar em alguém ou andar em grupos. Adrienne achava isso ridículo.

- O povo nessa escola não tem cérebro, não? – ela olhava ao redor, notando como as pessoas olhavam torto umas para as outras.

- Eles só estão tensos. Aliás, conseguiu alguma informação? – Helena se referia ao fato de a loira ter contatado o pai.

- Nada muito importante… Ele nunca ouviu falar daquele tal de… Como era mesmo o nome? – Adrienne se virou para a amiga.

- Chronos. – Helena sorriu de canto. Era raro que Adrienne não soubesse algo.

- Certo… Precisamos ir à biblioteca. – a loira apertou o passo.

A ruiva concordou com a cabeça e seguiu a amiga.

* * *

Kevin e William quase corriam pela escola, atrás das amigas. Tinham um ar de preocupação e não respiravam direito. Um pouco antes dos dois rapazes desistirem, no entanto, conseguiram avistá-las ao longe no corredor, se aproximando da biblioteca.

- Adrienne! – a voz de Kevin saiu alta, chamando a atenção das duas.

A loira se virou, mudando o caminho e indo até eles. Helena notou e foi em seguida.

- O que aconteceu com vocês? Estão… Suando. – a loira os olhou de cima a baixo.

- Aconteceu… Algo… Muito ruim…

Os dois falavam ao mesmo tempo, com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- O que? E onde está a Lil? – Helena parecia preocupada.

- _Esse _é o problema. – Kevin se recuperou primeiro, aproveitando para responder. Tinha o olhar sério.

- Kevin. – Adrienne falou com um tom repreendedor. Lógico que aquele era o problema, mas _o que _tinha acontecido?

- Ela está na enfermaria. – William falou antes que o amigo pudesse dar alguma resposta que iniciasse uma discussão.

- Por que ela foi para lá? Diga que é porque ela está visitando alguém… – a voz de Helena estava alterada.

- Bem que a gente gostaria… Ela foi atingida agora pouco por alguma coisa… Deve ser obra daquele maníaco de outro dia. – Kevin desviou o olhar da loira o responder à pergunta da ruiva.

Adrienne nada disse, apenas se virando e indo para a enfermaria. Ninguém enfeitiçava sua amiga e saía impune. Não enquanto ela estivesse viva.

- Espera! O que você quer fazer? – Kevin a alcançou rapidamente – Já tentou uma vez curar um dos alunos, não foi?

- A questão não é essa, Kevin! Lílian foi a primeira pessoa a ser gentil comigo nessa escola! Não me importa se foi você quem me carregou para o vagão naquele dia! – a loira tinha a voz alta, parecendo nervosa.

- Tudo bem, escute. Eu sei que não fui amigável no começo. Mas não me venha com sermão numa hora dessas! – ele parou de andar.

Adrienne se virou para ele.

- Não é sermão, Kevin. Se eu quisesse pôr você no seu devido lugar, já tinha lançado uma maldição qualquer. – ela gesticulava com a mão enquanto falava – Mesmo que eu não possa fazer nada por Lil, nada que possa curá-la, então, como amiga, eu deveria ao menos ir vê-la. Mostrar para ela que eu me importo. – ela tinha os olhos cheios d'água.

- Entendi, entendi… Não precisa chorar, está bem? – ele se aproximou da garota e pôs uma mão em seu rosto – Mas me diga, sua idéia louca de lutarmos contra aquele cara ainda está de pé?

- Mais do que nunca. – ela falou de forma tão firme, que todas as dúvidas que eles tinham desapareceram.

Helena e William apenas olhavam enquanto os dois discutiam, sem sair do lugar. Qualquer coisa que estivesse causando aquele desentendimento logo seria esquecida. Então, como se a presença deles tivesse finalmente sido notado, ouviram Kevin os chamando para que fossem juntos visitar Lílian na enfermaria.

* * *

Adrienne estava parada ao lado da cama, mais próxima da amiga do que os demais. Helena estava longe por não suportar a cena e Kevin e William já tinham visto uma vez. E era o suficiente. A loira não conseguia acreditar no que via.

Por todo o corpo da amiga, bulbos cheios de pus surgiam e estouravam; várias manchas roxas apareciam e cresciam, como se fosse o sangue escapando dos vasos e se acumulando. Os olhos estavam inchados e Adrienne pensou se era pus ou sangue que estava acumulado. Era uma imagem muito desagradável e o cheiro, pior ainda.

Madame Pomfrey se aproximou, pedindo que eles se retirassem. Ela faria de tudo para que a aluna saísse nova em folha de lá e o mais rápido que pudesse, na tentativa de tranqüilizar os sonserinos. Adrienne apenas a olhou em resposta e se retirou, largando os outros três para trás.

Lílian acordou, ouvindo fracamente vozes ao seu redor. Reconheceu a de William, chamando por seu nome. Estendeu a mão trêmula para ele, sentindo o garoto a segurando pouco depois. Queria sorrir, mas não conseguia. Perguntou, com muito esforço, quem mais estava lá. O rapaz respondeu com calma, acrescentando que Adrienne estava mais disposta do que antes a caçar e a matar o responsável.

Lílian soltando uma risadinha, tendo um acesso de tosse em seguida. Tossiu pus e sangue, o que chamou a atenção de madame Pomfrey. A mulher aproximou-se rapidamente, gesticulando com uma mão para que William e os outros fossem embora. O rapaz concordou, se afastando em seguida. Os outros dois foram atrás.

* * *

Adrienne estava sentada na cama com as pernas cruzadas. Analisava as últimas cartas que recebera do pai, procurando por algo que tivesse deixado passar, mas não conseguia encontrar nada. Ainda assim, ela continuava olhando, lendo e relendo. Ao seu lado, tinha pena, tinteiro e pergaminho, no qual anotava tudo que descobria. Tudo que fosse informação relevante.

* * *

Helena estava caminhando pelo pátio da escola. Era um fim de tarde frio, com um pouco de vento. O casaco que usava não era suficiente, o que às vezes a fazia tremer. Ao longe, William a observava caminhar. Todos estavam abalados com o que acontecera. Lílian era uma parte importante do grupo. Fora ela quem os unira praticamente.

Kevin estava ao lado do amigo, mas olhava para outro ponto. Ele estava fitando a janela do quarto onde dormiam Adrienne e Helena. Imaginava que a loira estivesse lá, mas não sabia o que ela poderia estar fazendo. Já fazia algum tempo que tinha notado essa mania na garota. Mania de se isolar quando algo a incomodava.


	10. Pistas

Adrienne já estava ficando impaciente, sem saber o que fazer. Queria simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto e fingir que nada daquilo estava acontecendo. Só que não podia ignorar a imagem de Lílian na enfermaria, naquele estado deplorável. Tudo era simplesmente irritante.

Então uma voz começou a soar dentro de sua cabeça e logo imagens passavam diante de seus olhos como se rodassem um filme. Estava sendo exatamente como naquele dia no trem, pouco antes dela perder a consciência.

* * *

_- Minha Princesa, onde está você? Irei encontrá-la, nem que tenha de destruir tudo ao seu redor. Venha até mim, minha querida Princesinha. – era uma voz masculina, gostosa de se ouvir._

_Não era possível ver quem falava, apenas onde a pessoa se encontrava. Parecia uma praia ao pôr-do-Sol, com uma brisa leve a balançar as folhas dos coqueiros. A pessoa andava a passos calmos, parecendo cantar alguma coisa._

_- Somos prometidos um ao outro, eu e você. Venha até mim, minha adorada. Venha até mim, minha Princesa._

* * *

Adrienne sentiu tontura seguida de uma ânsia de vômito. Viu as coisas diante de si perderem o foco algumas vezes, teve a sensação de que tudo estava rodando e estava prestes a perder a consciência quando alguém entrou no quarto e chamou alto por seu nome. Havia desespero na voz masculina.

Imediatamente, ela pareceu acordar de um transe, se virando para o dono da voz. Era Kevin, se dirigindo à cama onde a garota estava. Ele parecia preocupado, mesmo depois dela dizer que estava tudo bem e sorrir para ele. Então, notando que não adiantaria mais falar sobre aquilo, baixou o olhar para o que estava sobre a cama com ela.

- O que é tudo isso? – ele se sentou ao lado dela.

- São cartas que recebi de meu pai com tudo o que ele sabia sobre o tal do Chronos. Mas não consigo achar nada de diferente…

Ela parecia um pouco tensa.

- Deixe-me ver. – ele pegou algumas na mão e começou a analisar.

* * *

William tinha cruzado os braços diante do corpo e esperava Helena vir até ele. A garota andava calmamente, olhando para algum outro ponto que não o rapaz. Ambos estavam preocupados, não só pelo estado de Lílian, como pelo fato de Adrienne estar se esforçando demais para encontrar alguma coisa a respeito do responsável.

A maior preocupação era o que aconteceria se ficassem frente a frente com o rapaz novamente. Ele tinha uma aparência diferente, uma voz melodiosa, um jeito meio arrogante, mas perigoso. Era como se tudo indicasse que deveriam ficar fora da história, mas os ataques ao colégio e à amiga indicavam o contrário.

* * *

Adrienne estava ficando com sono enquanto esperava a análise de Kevin sobre o que o pai havia lhe escrito. Ela se encontrava deitada na própria cama, lendo um livro aleatório, enquanto ele estava na cama ao lado, lendo e relendo as cartas, rabiscando alguma coisa em um pergaminho separado algumas vezes.

Então, quando ela decidiu que iria dar uma volta, ele a deteve, chamando-a para ver suas conclusões. Ela se sentou ao lado dele na cama e logo estava entretida com o que escutava.

- Eu notei que seu pai destacou algumas palavras nas cartas. – ela concordou e então ele prosseguiu – Unindo-as, teremos uma frase que não faz o menor sentido. – mais uma vez ela concordou – Disso conclui-se que foi algo que ele usou para enganar quem lesse caso a carta não chegasse a você.

- Interessante, mas o que isso tem a ver, Kevin? – ela não entendia aonde ele queria chegar.

- Pense. Supondo que as cartas parem da mão de um aluno ou funcionário daqui, os problemas seriam menores se alguém de fora, como Chronos, chegasse a ler.

- Faz sentido. Mas esses pergaminhos deveriam conter alguma informação sobre ele.

- E contém. Aqui – ele pegou um pergaminho de um monte separado – está escrito que seu pai nunca escutou algo sobre ele. Mas aqui – ele desceu o dedo pelas linhas até quase o final – podemos notar que temos como saber. Eu notei que há o destaque de algumas palavras. Juntas, elas formam um nome de um livro.

Adrienne conseguiu enxergar. Sob poucas palavras era notável, se olhasse com atenção, a existência de algumas linhas, como se as palavras houvessem sido sublinhadas.

- Está dizendo que nesse livro podemos encontrar alguma coisa? – a garota desviou o olhar para ele.

- Exatamente. E seu pai descobriu que livro era enquanto escrevia, como podemos concluir pelo excesso de tinta nesse canto. – ele apontou para um pedaço pouco acima de onde mostrava antes.

- Kevin, você é um gênio.

- Você que é distraída. – ele sorriu de canto, satisfeito.

- Mas continue. E essas outras cartas? – Adrienne pegou algumas na mão.

- Muitas delas realmente não têm nada relevante. – ele deu os ombros – Por isso separei as que têm. – ele pegou o monte de pergaminhos que estava ao seu lado.

- Deixe-me ver. – ela tomou as cartas dele e começou a olhar.

- Combine a primeira palavra de cada uma. – ela concordou com a cabeça e começou a ler em voz alta a frase.

- _Descobri uma profecia… Há alguma…_ Kevin – ela chamou, levantando o olhar dos pergaminhos –, como sabe que é isso que ele quer que façamos?

- Eu não tenho certeza, na verdade. Mas a frase é muito curiosa. Fala de uma profecia, sem dizer qual. Revela que publicações recentes de livros históricos citam alguma coisa sobre ela e é como se nos dissesse para visitar a biblioteca.

- Realmente. – ela tornou a olhar as palavras com a caligrafia do pai – Espere, você tinha visto isso aqui? – ela apontou para um pedaço onde as palavras mudavam.

- Vi. Achei interessante esse feitiço, queria aprendê-lo. – ele olhou sem muito interesse.

Adrienne parecia encantada com o que surgia diante de seus olhos.

- Eu acho que temos a profecia. Preste atenção nas palavras. Sempre aparecem algumas com a inicial maiúscula.

- E daí? – agora ele não entendia.

- Leia-as. – ela estendeu o pergaminho para ele – Eu vou anotando conforme você for lendo-as para mim.

Ele deu os ombros e pegou a carta.


	11. Estado de Choque

- Eu acho que temos a profecia. Preste atenção nas palavras. Sempre aparecem algumas com a inicial maiúscula.

- E daí? – agora ele não entendia.

- Leia-as. – ela estendeu o pergaminho para ele – Eu vou anotando conforme você for lendo-as para mim.

Ele deu os ombros e pegou a carta.

- Certo… Aqui diz "Princesa", "Sobrevivente" – ele fez uma pausa, sinal de que as palavras estavam mudando – "Promessa", "Destruição", "Filha". – ele parou novamente, mas dessa vez não voltou a prosseguir.

-O que mais, Kevin? – ela levantou o olhar para ele, notando que o rapaz tinha o cenho franzido – O que foi agora?

- Isso não faz sentido. O que ele está querendo nos dizer? Que em algum lugar, uma princesa prometeu a um sobrevivente de uma destruição que teriam uma filha? – ele parecia achar graça.

- Kevin. – a voz de Adrienne tinha um ar de surpresa.

- O que foi? – ele olhava curioso para ela.

- Consegue ver? – ela apontou para onde as palavras continuavam mudando.

- Ver o que? A mensagem está se repetindo. – ele não entendia, por mais que fitasse as palavras mudando.

- Não está vendo? Está nessa mesma mensagem desde que me sentei aqui! Kevin, como você não vê? – a voz da garota estava ficando alterada e ela parecia um pouco desesperada.

- Adrienne, se acalme! Ver o que? Não há mais nada pra ser visto aqui! – ele tornou a olhar para ela.

A jovem não respondeu. Sua cabeça tinha começado a doer de forma intensa, fazendo-a soltar um grito agudo de dor e levar as mãos à cabeça. Seu corpo estava pendendo para fora da cama e logo a loira tinha caído de joelhos no chão. Kevin, sentindo a preocupação crescente, pulou imediatamente para fora do colchão e foi até ela.

- Adrienne! Adrienne, responda! Diga alguma coisa! – ele tinha uma mão sobre o ombro dela e a outra apoiada no chão. Tentava desesperadamente fazê-la dizer alguma coisa.

Mas o silêncio de Adrienne era absoluto. Como acontecera antes, imagens e sons passavam por sua mente, diante de seus olhos, ecoando em seus ouvidos. Só que dessa vez estavam mais intensos, doíam bem mais. Era como se algo ou alguém estivesse disposto a mostrar um show a ela até o fim, mesmo que ela não quisesse assistir.

* * *

_Uma jovem loira, de vinte e poucos anos, estava caminhando na praia, usando um vestido azul bebê de tecido leve. Na mão, ela trazia as sandálias. Seu cabelo estava solto e refletia de forma extremamente bela a luz do pôr-do-Sol._

_Pouco à frente, esperando-a com as mãos nos bolsos de uma bermuda bege, um rapaz também de vinte e poucos anos sorria. Sua blusa era branca, em contraste com seus longos cabelos negros, soltos naquele dia. Seus olhos, de uma cor bastante estranha, pareciam sorrir, assim como seus lábios._

_Ao avistá-lo, a mulher sorriu. Mas não era um sorriso normal, parecia um tanto forçado. Era como se ao mesmo tempo ela quisesse e não quisesse estar com ele. Continuou caminhando, chegando logo até o rapaz, que a recebeu com um abraço. A idéia que ele passava era de posse, como se ela fosse algo que ele ganhara de presente._

_Aquela jovem era ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que a pequena Malfoy, em seu futuro não tão distante…_

* * *

- Kevin… – a voz da garota mal saía – Ke… Vin…

O rapaz a tomou nos braços, preocupado.

- O que foi, Adrienne? Eu estou aqui, pode falar…! – ele sentia o desespero tomando conta de sua mente.

Ela não respondeu, apenas se deixando cair nos braços dele. De repente, todos os músculos de seu corpo haviam relaxado e ela era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, inclusive falar. Notando isso, Kevin a fitou nos olhos. Ela não estava inconsciente, como ele percebeu ao ver que ela focava algo distante. Então o que estaria acontecendo?

Sem explicação, lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos da loira. Ela estava chorando por alguma razão desconhecida. E aquelas lágrimas eram o máximo que o corpo dela conseguia fazer. Nenhum movimento, quase nenhuma respiração, nenhuma palavra ou som. Aquilo estava enlouquecendo o rapaz.

Então, como se houvessem previsto que algo estava errado, Helena e William entraram no quarto, batendo a porta ao abrir. A cena que encontraram os assustou. Kevin, no mais puro desespero, chamava pelo nome de Adrienne, que não fazia nada além de derramar lágrimas, envolta pelos braços do moreno.

Os dois estavam no chão, sentados. Sobre a cama mais próxima, vários pergaminhos estavam espalhados, como se alguém tivesse mexido neles recentemente. Um tinteiro e uma pena estavam largados sobre um outro, quase inutilizado, se não fossem pelas palavras rabiscadas em seu topo.

A ruiva foi a primeira a se aproximar, ajoelhando em frente à amiga.

- Adrienne, responda. Adri, querida, sou eu. Diga alguma coisa. – ela estava cada vez mais preocupada.

William nada fez a não ser se aproximar com uma expressão séria.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo? – ele fitou Kevin ao perguntar.

Rapidamente, o moreno contou tudo, sem deixar qualquer detalhe de fora.

- Pegue o pergaminho com as palavras enfeitiçadas. – Will fez um gesto com a cabeça, apontando para a cama.

Kevin tateou o cobertor até encontrar. Não soltaria a garota enquanto ela não respondesse. William pegou o pergaminho e começou a analisar, ao mesmo tempo em que Helena tentava falar com a amiga.

- Certo… Ela via alguma coisa que você não? – ele desviou o olhar para o outro.

Kevin concordou com a cabeça.

- Para você, as mensagens estavam se repetindo apenas. – uma nova concordância por parte de Kevin – E quando você disse isso a ela, foi que ela ficou assim?

- Não, ela gritou, caiu no chão… Era como se ela visse alguma coisa que não está aqui… Quando se acalmou, chamou por meu nome e então… Então ficou assim. – Kevin olhou preocupado para a loira em seus braços.

- Kevin, sussurre no ouvido dela "eu vejo". – William se abaixou, passando a fitar Adrienne.

- O que? Isso não faz…

- Faça. – Will tinha um tom autoritário ao cortar a fala do amigo.

Sem muita escolha, Kevin obedeceu. Por alguns minutos, nada mudou.

- Espere. E não a solte. – William se afastou, segurando Helena pelo pulso para que ela se afastasse também.

- Não! Will, me solte! Ela é minha melhor amiga! – Helena se debatia, tentado se aproximar novamente de Adrienne.

- Só ele pode cuidar dela agora. Observe.

Quando William parou de falar, Adrienne respirou fundo. Um grito agudo saiu de sua garganta e ela estendeu desesperadamente os braços para frente, como se tentasse envolver algo que não estava lá. Seus dedos se mexiam incrivelmente rápido, como se ela precisasse de algo para esmagar.

De repente ela parou. Como se recobrasse a consciência, ela piscou algumas vezes, com os braços caídos. Sentia algumas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, mas não sabia dizer o motivo. Então sentiu que os braços que a envolviam haviam se fechado mais, a aproximando da pessoa que a abraçava.

Kevin apoiou a cabeça no ombro dela, aliviado. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas era muito bom que Adrienne tivesse voltado ao normal. Pelo rosto do moreno, lágrimas rolavam. Ele não podia evitar aquilo, estava se sentindo muito bem por não tê-la perdido. E naquele momento ficou bastante claro o motivo de se preocupar tanto com ela.

- Kevin… – a loira virou o rosto para ele e o envolveu em seus braços – Está tudo bem…

- Will, o que foi isso? Como você… Como você sabia…? – Helena olhou confusa para ele.

- É um feitiço curioso esse. E Adrienne parece ser vulnerável a ele. Pare e pense. Nesse pergaminho não há nada além de duas mensagens que se revezam. Isso para nós três e provavelmente para a maioria dos bruxos. Mas têm aqueles que vêem a mensagem oculta por detrás das óbvias. Adrienne é uma dessas pessoas. E quando Kevin disse que não via nada, o cérebro dela deve ter entrado em algo como… Uma pane. Simplesmente travou tudo, o que a deixou naquele estado que vimos.


	12. A Profecia

- Will, o que foi isso? Como você… Como você sabia…? – Helena olhou confusa para ele.

- É um feitiço curioso esse. E Adrienne parece ser vulnerável a ele. Pare e pense. Nesse pergaminho não há nada além de duas mensagens que se revezam. Isso para nós três e provavelmente para a maioria dos bruxos. Mas têm aqueles que vêem a mensagem oculta por detrás das óbvias. Adrienne é uma dessas pessoas. E quando Kevin disse que não via nada, o cérebro dela deve ter entrado em algo como… Uma pane. Simplesmente travou tudo, o que a deixou naquele estado que vimos.

- Mas e o grito, os braços se mexendo, a aparente vontade de estrangular alguém? – Helena continuava confusa.

- Ela devia estar tendo uma visão. Pessoas vulneráveis a esse feitiço costumam ter visões do presente ou do passado. Algumas vezes têm do futuro, mas é raro. Provavelmente ela teve uma bem ruim, mas com a mente em pane, não conseguiu reagir. Quando Kevin, a pessoa que fez o cérebro dela "parar de funcionar", disse que via, a mente dela interpretou como se ele realmente tivesse visto a mensagem oculta que ela viu. Isso fez com que Adrienne pudesse processar e reagir à visão que teve. – William parecia calmo enquanto explicava as coisas a Helena.

- Certo… Acho que entendi. Agora me diga… Como você sabe tudo isso? – ela cruzou os braços, curiosa.

- Minha mãe era assim. Esses mesmos problemas, esses mesmos ataques… Acabei aprendendo. – ele deu os ombros e se aproximou dos outros dois – Diga, Adrienne, o que você viu? No pergaminho, quero dizer. – ele balançou o pergaminho, se abaixando.

- Eu vi… A profecia. – ela ainda abraçava Kevin, que tinha se acalmado – Era uma profecia estranha… Mas me parecia familiar…

- Por que não nos conta? – William fez um gesto para que Helena se aproximasse.

- Não… Não posso. Estava escrito… Que só os escolhidos deveriam saber… Ou as conseqüências seriam ruins. – a loira baixou o olhar.

- Adrienne. – e voz de Kevin fez todos se virarem – As coisas não podem ficar piores do que já estão.

- Sabe – William se sentou direito ao começar a falar –, a minha mãe via coisas que ninguém mais via. Um dia, após o café da manhã, ela teve uma visão. Ela teve um ataque parecido com o seu, mas como ninguém a segurava, ela simplesmente quebrou tudo que conseguiu. – ele deu os ombros – Acredito que você tenha o mesmo "dom". Você é capaz de ver fatos do passado, do presente e do futuro, Adrienne.

- Quer dizer… Como o que está acontecendo agora em outro lugar? Ou o que pode vir a acontecer? Ou então…

- Algo não registrado pela história. – William completou.

- Como a profecia. – ela desviou o olhar para ele.

- Exato. Só que nesse caso foi obra de um feitiço. – ele estendeu o pergaminho para ela – Eu guardaria isso se fosse você.

Ela o pegou, encarando-o por alguns segundos. Já não via mais a mensagem que vira antes, apenas as duas que se repetiam. Mas também não precisava ver, as palavras estavam muito bem guardadas em sua mente.

_A filha do destruidor foi prometida ao sobrevivente. Aquele que controla o tempo. Aquela que sussurra aos animais._

Então algo se clareou em sua mente. _"É isso! A filha do destruidor é a 'Princesa' e está aqui, em Hogwarts! É isso que aquele maníaco quer! A 'prometida' dele!"_ Um sorriso de compreensão iluminou o rosto da loira, deixando os outros confusos. _"Só preciso saber a relação disso com o tal de __Chronos__…"_

- Bom… E o que faremos agora…? A tal profecia deve ser o motivo do aparecimento do Chronos, mas só Adrienne sabe qual é. – Helena estava sentada ao lado de William e tinha uma expressão de derrota.

- Digam-me… Algum de vocês conhece a origem da palavra "Chronos"? – Adrienne tinha o olhar perdido.

- Parece com alguma palavra usada por trouxas… Eu não sei. Não são eles que se importam com essa coisa de origem de palavras e tudo mais? – William parecia confuso.

- É latim. É _latim_! "Chronos" é "tempo" em latim! – Adrienne estava se empolgando com a descoberta – Por isso ele está aqui! Porque é ele!

- É ele que o que? Vai levar Hogwarts à ruína? – Helena não entendia.

- Vocês dois! – a loira se virou para Will e Helena – Preciso que olhem nos livros da biblioteca se existiu algum povo que foi dizimado com exceção de um único ser. O nosso queridinho Chronos.

- Sim, senhora. – eles pareciam achar graça da empolgação dela, se retirando rapidamente do local.

Uma vez sozinhos, Adrienne podia agradecer devidamente a Kevin.

- Achei muito legal de sua parte ficar ao meu lado até o fim. Mesmo com… Bem, não sei direito o que houve. – ela sorriu timidamente.

- De nada. – ele virou o rosto ao acabar de falar. Não queria que ela visse que estava corando.

- Kevin. – ele respirou fundo e se virou ao ouvir o próprio nome – Por que você estava chorando? – ela parecia realmente preocupada.

- Eu… Achei que íamos perder você… Eu só fiquei aliviado.

- Sempre você que cuida de mim quando eu tenho esses problemas. – ela riu, pondo uma mão no rosto dele.

- Sim, desde o primeiro dia. – ele sorriu de canto ao sentir o toque da mão dela.

"_Eu continuarei a cuidar de você, Adrienne. Sempre que precisar, eu estarei ao seu lado."_ Ele depositou um beijo na testa dela e a soltou, se levantando em seguida.

- É… Sobrou para nós arrumar essa bagunça…

Ela riu, se levantando em seguida.

- Então vamos começar logo.


	13. Na biblioteca

__

Marcia B. S.

_: vou responder as suas muitas perguntas. Sim, ele ainda é um Comensal, como muitos outros… Voldemort se foi e o grupo também iria, mas como Adrienne disse no começo, "não deixaram graças à brilhante idéia de meu pai (porque algum neurônio tinha que aparecer). A cabeça do grupo é o próprio grupo." E por isso não deixaram de existir… Ah, pensei que seria uma boa fazer com que o nome dele causasse espanto… Sei lá. Ele poderia ser "a grande revelação do mal" ou qualquer coisa assim. É sim, a mãe da Adrienne é trouxa. Acho que posso fazer um __flashback__ e explicar, não tinha pensado nisso. Helena é uma Weasley, vou dizer quem é de onde mais para frente. Ela foi para a Sonserina porque tinha muito Weasley na Grifinória, na verdade. E valeu pelos elogios! Pode mandar mais quantas perguntas você quiser! Ficarei feliz em responder!_

_Lina Prongs__: Ah, eu também acho que eles ficaram muito fofos juntos! E… O nome dela é "Adri__**enne**__". Ah, o "novo Voldi" é… Bom, ele ainda vai aparecer, então acho que as dúvidas sobre ele vão ser esclarecidas. Eu também fiquei com dó da Lil, mas foi a primeira que me ocorreu. As cartas foram difíceis. Tinha que parecer real e ao mesmo tempo… Droga, esqueci a palavra. Pode mandar suas dúvidas que eu respondo com prazer! O Rony não é o pai da Helena… Bom, depois eu mostro as famílias direitinho… Enfim, vamos ao que importa._

_Marydf Evans Cullen__: então, eu já disse isso em um capítulo anterior, mas digo aqui de novo. A Chang é mãe solteira. Pensei em algo como ter sido deixada pelo carinha quando descobriu que estava grávida. Daí a Lílian só herdou o sobrenome dela._

_E a todos (ou deverias dizer "todas"?) que leram até aqui e principalmente àquelas que mandaram reviews, agradeço muito. Dá mais vontade de escrever com tantos elogios! Esperam que curtam os próximos capítulos também! E só para avisar… Nem eu sei como a história vai acabar…! Hahaha x3_

* * *

Passou-se muito tempo sem que Chronos atacasse a escola novamente. Todos pareciam ter se esquecido do caso, inclusive os alunos que foram atacados e que madame Pomfrey teve trabalho em curar. Todos com exceção de Adrienne, Helena, Lílian, Kevin e William. A loira era, provavelmente, a mais incomodada com a paz que havia se instalado na escola há poucos meses.

Naquele dia, quase na metade do ano escolar, Adrienne estava na biblioteca, concentrada em sua leitura. Era um livro grande, com ares antigos, sobre feitiços e poções de séculos atrás e que ninguém mais usava. Estava tão concentrada que não notou quando alguém puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, ficando de frente para ela. Foi o som de livros batendo contra a mesa que a fez levantar o olhar.

Franziu a sobrancelha, estranhando o fato de ser uma garota ruiva. Não era tão ruiva quanto Helena, o cabelo daquela tinha um tom meio castanho. Adrienne franziu a sobrancelha. Não sabia de onde, mas sentiu que a conhecia de algum lugar. Uma vaga lembrança de seu primeiro dia veio a sua mente.

A garota olhou para a loira assim que abriu o primeiro livro de uma pequena pilha que tinha pego. Imediatamente a reconheceu e isso pareceu incomodá-la.

- Você… É a Adrienne, não é? A amiga da Helena…

- Sim, sou eu. – Adrienne franziu mais a sobrancelha – Vocês se conhecem?

- Somos primas. – a garota deu os ombros – É algo bastante estranho…

- Uma Weasley na Sonserina ou uma Weasley ser amiga de uma Malfoy? – Adrienne cruzou os braços diante do corpo e se recostou na cadeira.

A garota ficou em silêncio. Lembrava-se de ter achado que Adrienne podia ser legal quando a viu no primeiro dia delas em Hogwarts, mas agora concluía que estava enganada. Quando viu que a loira que a loira arqueou a sobrancelha com um certo ar de satisfação por ter acertado, a ruiva pareceu se irritar.

- Ok, ok. É exatamente por essas razões! Nós somos Weasleys! Não caímos na Sonserina, uma casa de gente metida e de nariz empinado! – ela bateu no livro que estava diante de si sobre a mesa.

- Não acha que quem está sendo tudo isso é você? Aposto como quase nem se falam. Helena é diferente de vocês, por isso ela está na Sonserina. – Adrienne sorriu de canto, com um ar superior.

Antes que a outra pudesse responder, porém, Helena apareceu na biblioteca, parando ao lado de Adrienne. Desviou o olhar para ver quem estava na mesma mesa da amiga, estranhando ao ver a prima.

- Samantha? – ela franziu a sobrancelha.

- Olá, Helena. – a garota voltou o olhar para o livro assim que começou a falar.

Helena estranhou, mas deixou quieto. Virou-se para Adrienne antes de voltar a falar.

- O que está lendo? Bom, não foi isso que vim fazer. Kevin e William estão nos esperando. Parece que Lil fez alguma coisa para nós e pediu para eles nos levarem lá. Onde quer que seja "lá".

Adrienne sorriu. Quando era Lílian quem pensava em algo, sempre tinha o que dava errado.

- Eu já vou. Onde temos que encontrá-los? – a loira fechou o livro que estava lendo.

- No Salão Comunal. Esteja lá em dez minutos. – Helena sorriu e saiu.

Adrienne soltou o ar pesadamente. Precisava daquele livro mais do que nunca. Algo a alertava a saber o máximo de feitiços que podia, pois Chronos não ficaria quieto por muito mais tempo. Levantou-se, com o livro em mãos, e foi guardá-lo na prateleira correta.

* * *

Helena estava sentada em um dos sofás do Salão Comunal, fitando o teto. Já haviam se passado quase quarenta minutos e nada de Adrienne aparecer. William estava sentado em uma poltrona próxima, olhando atenciosamente para Kevin, que parecia tenso.

Kevin estava tenso, parado diante da janela, com os braços cruzados diante do corpo. Fechava as mãos com força, sem entender o motivo da loira ainda não ter aparecido. Alguma coisa estava muito errada e ele sentia isso, mas não sabia dizer o que era. Mas o que era pior era a sensação de que envolvia Adrienne.

De repente, a porta foi aberta, revelando o motivo de tanta tensão no local. A garota tinha os cabelos loiros completamente desarrumados, o olho esquerdo levemente inchado e roxo. O uniforme estava desalinhado e ela não parecia muito feliz.

Kevin se virou automaticamente, ficando com uma expressão preocupada ao vê-la naquele estado.

- Adrienne? O que houve? – Helena se levantou e foi até ela.

A loira não respondeu, apenas olhou para eles, com o olhar pousando em cada um por algum tempo. Quando ela focou Kevin, sentiu a vista embaçar e os joelhos cederem. Segurou-se na coisa mais próxima, sem ver o que era, mantendo-se em pé. Baixou o olhar para o chão, se lembrando do que acontecera quando saiu da biblioteca.


	14. Ataque, enfermaria, compreensão

(…) Baixou o olhar para o chão, se lembrando do que acontecera quando saiu da biblioteca.

* * *

**Início do flash-back**

_Adrienne estava andando pelo corredor, indo em direção ao Salão Comunal. Repentinamente uma voz masculina soou atrás dela, fazendo-a se virar, assustada._

_- Ora, ora… Se não é a pequena Adrienne._

_Ela olhou a pessoa de cima a baixo. Era moreno, olhos vermelhos, as vestes da escola. Não havia dúvida, aquele era Chronos._

_- O que faz aqui? – a voz dela saía ácida._

_- É assim que me cumprimenta? Você sabe da profecia, não? Então por que não abandona essa brincadeira de criança de uma vez e vem comigo? – ele estendeu a mão para ela, com a voz calma._

_Ela olhou ao redor. Estavam sozinhos, então não tinha problema. Empunhou a varinha e apontou para o moreno._

_- _Alarte Ascendare_!_

_O feitiço atingiu Chronos, mas nada aconteceu._

_- Isso não vai funcionar. Esse nível de magia é muito baixo. – ele cruzou os braços, parecendo um tanto decepcionado._

_- O que você quer de mim? – ela ainda apontava a varinha para ele, ainda mais irritada por não ter funcionado._

_- Pelo visto ainda não decifrou a profecia… Quanta decepção. – ele suspirou._

_Adrienne tentou lançar vários feitiços nele, mas todos voltaram em sua direção. Não importava quão perigoso fosse o feitiço, todos voltavam em direção a ela._

_- Quando tiver entendido a profecia, saberá o que fazer. – dito isso, Chrono se retirou._

_Mal se agüentando em pé, Adrienne retomou o caminho para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina._

**Fim do flash-back**

* * *

Helena estava parada diante da amiga, com uma mão em seu ombro. Outra estava pronta para caso ela caísse. William não se moveu, limitando-se a desviar o olhar para ela. Tinha algo errado nessa história. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer a garota se atrasar tanto.

Kevin havia se retirado para o dormitório, sem saber o que fazer. Ver a garota naquele estado o havia feito perceber o quanto era incapaz de protegê-la. Não estava com ela na hora, não sabia o que tinha acontecido, sabia que a culpa não era exatamente sua, mas nada que dissessem o iria convencer totalmente disso.

Adrienne sentiu as pernas cederem mais uma vez. Sua voz estava fraca, mas ela conseguia falar.

- Quanto tempo… Eu demorei…? – ela desviou o olhar para Helena.

- Bom… Uma meia hora a mais do que deveria. – Helena passou um braço em torno da amiga e a ajudou a ficar em pé – Acho melhor você deitar. – com isso, a conduziu para o sofá.

- Foi ele… Eu teria chegado a tempo, mas ele… Chronos…

Adrienne não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois acabou perdendo a consciência. Felizmente já estava deitada no sofá na hora. Ao notar isso, a ruiva suspirou, com uma expressão triste, e se virou para William.

- E agora? O que fazemos com ela?

- Temos que levá-la para a Madame Pomfrey. Vou avisar Lílian de que o plano não deu certo. – ele se levantou e foi em direção à porta.

- Que plano, William? – ela franziu a sobrancelha.

- Cuide dela. Quando estiver tudo bem, a gente fala disso.

- William Crabbe! De que plano está falando?! – ela foi rapidamente até ele.

- Helena, preste atenção. Todos sabemos que aquele infeliz não vai ficar quieto e Adrienne é a maior prova disso. Tudo que íamos fazer era dar um jeito de, pelo menos uma noite, dar relaxada. Está satisfeita agora?

A ruiva corou.

- Isso… Isso quer dizer que… Ai, meu Deus…! – ela não sabia o que dizer.

- Cuide de Adrienne agora. Se Kevin descer, faça-o ficar com ela o tempo todo. – e então ele se retirou.

Helena concordou com a cabeça e voltou para junto da amiga.

* * *

Quando chegaram à enfermaria, madame Pomfrey pareceu surpresa. Já tinha muito tempo desde que alguém precisou de cuidados como Adrienne precisava naquele momento. A loira vinha carregada por Kevin, com Helena de acompanhante.

- Por favor, a traga para cá, senhor Goyle. – madame Pomfrey foi em direção a uma das camas.

Kevin foi atrás, sendo seguido por Helena. Com cuidado, o garoto pôs Adrienne na cama indicada pela enfermeira, ficando em pé próximo a ela, olhando-a com um ar de preocupação. Helena, sentindo-se satisfeita com o trabalho de Kevin e vendo que ele não sairia de lá tão cedo, resolveu sair.

- Já que está tudo certo, eu vou embora! Cuide direitinho dela, Kevin! – ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele e foi embora.

Logo Madame Pomfrey tinha começado a cuidar da loira, ainda inconsciente. Apesar da aparência um tanto serena, imagens confusas passavam pela cabeça de Adrienne. E de repente, ela acordou, sentando-se rapidamente.

- Ele avançou o tempo! – tudo fazia sentido naquela hora.

- Adrienne? – a voz de Kevin tinha um ar preocupado.

Ela se virou para ele.

- Ah… Kevin… Eu estou… – ela olhou ao redor – Na enfermaria…

- Você estava inconsciente, então a trouxe para cá. Helena acabou de sair. – ele se sentou na beirada da cama.

- Senhorita Malfoy, por favor, fique deitada. Preciso cuidar de seus machucados. – madame Pomfrey estava preocupada.

A loira obedeceu, continuando a falar com Kevin.

- Eu o encontrei quando saía da biblioteca. Não havia mais ninguém no corredor na hora, então eu tentei lançar algum feitiço sobre ele… Mas todos voltaram em minha direção. Não levou muito tempo, mas… Eu demorei muito para aparecer, não é?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Como eu imaginei… Aquele idiota fez o tempo andar mais rápido… – _"E agora a profecia começa a fazer sentido para mim…"_


	15. Desvendando

_Marcia B. S.__: O Draco é mau, mas não sei porque o fiz casado com uma trouxa. Assim como verdades deixam de existir, outras aparecem…Ah, ela é parecida meio no jeito e coisa e tal. Achei que seria muito cruel fazer com que ela apanhasse do Chronos, porque ele, apesar de tudo, não faria mal diretamente a ela. Ah, a coisa do "muito Weasley na Grifinória" é que eu tinha montado uma lista de personagens (filhos dos originais) que eu poderia vir a usar. Mas já tem muitos na história original, pegando os filhos, dá mais ainda! Pelo menos no meu caso… Aí tive que distribuí-los um pouco… Depois pode ser que eu poste a lista de alunos que eu uso de base. E eu queria um Weasley na Sonserina. Potter não, os Weasley são mais legais (sem preconceito). E a Samantha apareceu na biblioteca porque… Bom, ela precisava estudar algo, ou foi o que eu pensei na hora de escrever. E talvez o Draco apareça. Talvez continue só aparecendo como remetente das cartas mesmo… Não sei._

_Lina prongs__: Hahaha, eu __**adoro**__ deixar esse suspense no ar! Então, isso é algo que eu vou explicar direito mais para frente, mas ele basicamente fez o tempo andar mais rápido, ou seja, seria como levar mais tempo para fazer as coisas. Por isso a Adrienne chegou tão depois do combinado no Salão Comunal. E na verdade… Eu só precisava mesmo de uma ligação do tempo com o nome dele ("Chronos" é "tempo" em latim). Hahaha, eu também quero que ela fique com o Kevin, mas nem mesmo eu sei como vai acabar. Ah, que bom que estão estimulantes a ponto de deixar você curiosa!_

* * *

(…)

- Como eu imaginei… Aquele idiota fez o tempo andar mais rápido… – _"E agora a profecia começa a fazer sentido para mim…"_

Kevin ia responder, mas Helena apareceu, escandalosa como quando Lílian fora atacada. Logo atrás vinham os outros dois, William parecendo constrangido com a atitude da ruiva e Lílian, desapontada com alguma coisa, que Adrienne descobriria mais tarde.

Quando a Weasley parou próxima a cama, começou a fazer perguntas à loira, ignorando o pedido de Madame Pomfrey para deixá-la descansar.

- Então, Adri, diz. O que aconteceu? Você chegou destruída no Salão Comunal. E demorou demais também. Não acho que tenha parado para conversar com a Samantha. O que causou o atraso? Por acaso você se encontrou com ele?

- Helena, respira. – Adrienne parecia incomodada com a aparente impaciência da ruiva – Sim, encontrei Chronos. Tentei jogar algum feitiço sobre ele, mas de alguma forma não deu certo. Voltou tudo sobre mim… – ela suspirou – Temos que tomar cuidado, não sei o alcance dos poderes dele, mas pelo menos sei que ele adianta o tempo.

- Então por isso você demorou? – a ruiva franziu a sobrancelha.

- Está dizendo que meu plano perfeito foi por água abaixo por causa de um moreninho mal-amado que controla o tempo? – Lílian parecia inconformada.

Todos riram, menos a loira.

- Parece que ele levou seu humor junto. – Helena se sentou na cama – Você parece preocupada, Adrienne.

- E estou, Helena. Muito. Ele não é um adversário qualquer. Se ele pode fazer o tempo andar depressa, talvez também possa fazê-lo andar devagar ou mesmo parar. E não sei as conseqüências disso… Se o encontrarmos novamente, pode ser perigoso. A magia dele é diferente da nossa…

- Espero que não se incomode, Adri, mas eu acho que você está pirando. – Lílian cruzou os braços.

- Na verdade – William se manifestou, fazendo todos se virarem –, ela está certa. Depois de falar com você, Lil, fui fazer umas pesquisas. Houve um povo que foi dizimado com magia negra. E só restou um único sobrevivente. Conseguem adivinhar o nome?

Adrienne arregalou os olhos. _"O __sobrevivente. Aquele que controla o tempo…"_

- Chronos… – a voz da loira saiu sussurrada, revelando que ela não conseguia acreditar na surpresa que tivera. Então se lembrou de quando descobriu a profecia…

* * *

**Início do Flash-back**

_- Digam-me… Algum de vocês conhece a origem da palavra "Chronos"? – Adrienne tinha o olhar perdido._

_- Parece com alguma palavra usada por trouxas… Eu não sei. Não são eles que se importam com essa coisa de origem de palavras e tudo mais? – William parecia confuso._

_- É latim. É _latim_! "Chronos" é "tempo" em latim! – Adrienne estava se empolgando com a descoberta – Por isso ele está aqui! Porque é ele!_

**Fim do Flash-back**

* * *

- Todas as peças se encaixam. – Adrienne fitava o teto – Exceto uma…

"_A filha do destruidor foi prometida ao sobrevivente. Aquele que controla o tempo. Aquela que sussurra aos animais."_

- Will, quem destruiu o povo…? – ela se voltou para o rapaz.

- Esse ainda é um ponto que não consegui desvendar. Não encontrei em livro algum. Sinto muito, Adri. – ele deu um sorriso meio triste.

Ela se sentou, olhando um por um os amigos.

- Seria bom se vocês soubessem a profecia, mas não sei o que acontecerá se eu contar. Queria que pudessem acompanhar meu raciocínio…

Lílian olhou para a loira com um ar despreocupado.

- Ora, estaremos do seu lado mesmo sem saber.

Os outros concordaram, fazendo a loira sorrir.

Naquele dia mesmo Adrienne saiu da enfermaria. Passou o pouco tempo que restava no dormitório, sendo acompanhada por Kevin e William. Helena tinha ficado no Salão Comunal com Lílian, conversando sobre alguma coisa. Provavelmente sobre o que era para ter acontecido mais cedo.

A loira revirava as cartas do pai, atrás de alguma pista sobre quem havia dizimado o povo de Chronos, mas não havia nada. Nem Kevin ou William conseguiu achar. E isso deixava uma sensação profunda de derrota. Então, quando os alunos foram chegando nos dormitórios, os rapazes se despediram e saíram. Pouco depois, Helena e Lílian apareceram na porta.

Naquela noite, todos eles dormiram profundamente e, devido ao cansaço, sem sonho algum.


	16. ALERTA IMPORTANTE

**

* * *

**

ALERTA IMPORTANTE!

**A** escritora em questão encontra-se ocupada com as tarefas do colégio, mas ela promete postar assim que conseguir uma folga para escrever alguma coisa! Todas as perguntas mandadas na reviews serão respondidas o mais rapidamente possível! Por isso, ela pede que tenham paciência com ela por esta ser uma incapaz de terminar logo as tarefas escolares**!**

**G**rata,

**A little writer.**

* * *


	17. Vésperas de Natal

_Marcia B. S.__: Sério que a profecia parece familiar? Eu pensei nela muito do nada e, bom, faz muitos anos que não leio nada de mitologia… Ah, não faz muuuuuuuuuito tempo que o povo do Chronos foi destruído. Mas eu vou deixar tudo claro na fic ainda. E se a profecia não fosse complexa, não teria graça desvendá-la. Aliás, eu já tinha pensado em todo um significado para ela quando a criei, mas não sabia como fazê-los desvendar. Esse acabou se tornando um desafio para mim! Mas pelo menos arranjei um jeito que parece estar agradando e que vocês, minhas leitoras incentivadoras, estão conseguindo acompanhar! Que bom!_

_**E**__ obrigada pela compreensão de vocês! Sinto-me muito feliz por ter leitoras tão compreensíveis! /__drama mode off_

_E concordo com você, Bru, "o colégio realmente reprimi a arte". Se bem que foi nele que minhas melhores idéias apareceram… Enfim, chega de embromação, né?_

* * *

Passou-se algum tempo sem que eles descobrissem mais alguma coisa sobre Chronos ou seu objetivo em Hogwarts. O lado bom era que ele também não aparecera mais. Talvez ele tivesse decidido que, pelo menos em uma época como aquela, deveria se manter quieto…

Adrienne entrou no Salão, olhando o teto. Em perfeito contraste com a sua negrura estavam as velas. Sempre lá, como se fossem eternas. Mas dessa vez tinha algo diferente. O clima no refeitório estava mais animado. Ela olhou ao redor, curiosa. Então caiu a ficha. O natal estava chegando.

Deu meia-volta, na intenção de sair de lá e descobrir se tinha como dar presentes aos amigos, mas uma voz a impediu. Era a voz grossa de Kevin. Ao ouvi-lo chamando por seu nome, a garota jurou sentir o coração falhando uma batida. Respirou fundo e se virou, sorrindo de canto. Não seria daquela vez que conseguiria escapar. Admitindo seu fracasso na fuga, foi até onde os amigos estavam sentados.

- Por que ia embora? – o rapaz parecia curioso e a fitava. Algo muito difícil de ser ignorado, já que estavam um de frente para o outro.

- Eu me lembrei de que preciso falar com meu pai… O natal está chegando, queria saber se ele ia preparar algo ou se ia convidar alguém. – a loira estava sem graça.

- Nem me lembre dessa data. Só porque eu sou uma sonserina, passar o natal com a _família toda_ reunida se tornou o maior pesadelo. Como dizem os trouxas, sou "a ovelha negra". – Helena revirou os olhos e terminou de comer o que tinha no prato.

- Por que não vai morar com a Lil? – William tinha um tom despreocupado – Pelo menos ela teria alguma companhia…

- É verdade, a Lil mora sozinha… Fugiu de casa por ter decepcionado a mãe, não é? – a ruiva olhou para Lílian, um tanto curiosa.

- Ninguém mandou ela ter uma filha mesmo tendo sido abandonada pelo quase-marido. Era mais do que óbvio que eu acabaria sendo uma "criança perturbada". – Lílian parecia incomodada por ser o assunto.

- Bom, eu não tenho nenhum problema com minha família, sorte. – Kevin parecia não ligar muito para a conversa nem para a data.

- Uma vez na vida eu queria um natal diferente. Sem os parentes que acham que eu ainda sou um garotinho de dez anos. – William fitou Lílian ao acabar a frase – Podíamos comemorar juntos.

- Sendo assim, por que não vão todos lá para casa? – Adrienne parecia empolgada com a própria idéia.

- E seu pai vai deixar? Ele parece ser meio… Bravo. – Kevin ficou tenso coma idéia. Não ouvira coisas muito animadoras sobre Draco.

- Acho que o máximo que ele vai fazer é nos vigiar o tempo todo. – Adrienne pareceu achar graça.

- Então está decidido. Passaremos esse natal na casa da Adrienne! – Lílian pareceu se empolgar mais do que a loira com a idéia.

Os outros concordaram. Depois disso, passaram a conversar sobre coisas aleatórias. Não havia muito mais sobre o que falar, já que não tiveram progresso nas buscas. E ninguém queria falar sobre as matérias da escola, só restando mesmo algumas coisas levianas como assunto. Ainda assim, todos estavam se divertindo.

Aquele natal prometia ser o melhor de todos, pelo menos na opinião de Lílian. Como seu plano inicial tinha dado errado graças a uma visita inesperada de Chronos, ela decidira adaptá-lo para que desse certo na casa de Adrienne. O maior problema era mesmo Draco, o pai aparentemente máster rigoroso da loira.

Mais tarde, quando estava para dar o horário limite para os alunos transitarem pelos corredores, Adrienne foi ao corujal. Precisava pedir permissão ao pai para levar os amigos para casa no natal. Escreveu rapidamente uma carta e a prendeu na coruja. Logo sua ave negra estava cortando o céu em direção a casa dos pais de Adrienne.

Voltou para o Salão Comunal e, assim que entrou, a loira se jogou no sofá mais próximo. Estava distraída, fitando o teto, se assustando quando uma voz familiar soou perto de sua orelha. A garota sentou num pulo e olhou para a fonte da voz. Era Lílian, com um sorriso de ponta a ponta do rosto.

- Estava tão concentrada pensando em que, Adrienne? – ela se sentou no sofá ao lado da amiga loira.

- Na profecia. – ela olhou para Lílian com um pouco de desgosto.

- Mentirosa. – Lílian tocou com a ponta do indicador na testa da outra – Não há mais nada sobre ela para ocupar sua mente. Estava pensando no natal, não é?

Adrienne suspirou e tirou a mão de Lílian da testa.

- É, estava pensando no natal… Mamãe tem mania de enfeitar a casa inteira e, bom, não sei o que pode ser dessa vez…

- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. – Lílian passou um braço em torno dos ombros da loira – Não precisa se preocupar com nada. Essa deve ser uma data especial.

Adrienne sorriu, agradecendo à amiga por levantar seu humor. Então foram para o dormitório.


	18. Quase Natal

Já era dia 24 de dezembro. Eles tinham acabado de descer do trem, encontrando Draco os esperando na plataforma. Kevin o havia visto pela janela e por isso preferiu ser o último a descer. O olhar do homem o incomodava profundamente.

Adrienne desceu alegre, indo ao encontro do pai com um sorriso largo no rosto. Abraçou-o com força, percebendo que o gesto foi retribuído. Apesar de tudo, ele era uma pessoa carinhosa, ao menos com ela e a mãe. Então a loira se virou para os amigos, os apresentando ao pai um por um. Quando chegou em Kevin, o garoto se encolheu um pouco e fez uma reverência com a cabeça.

Draco notou a tensão do garoto e fez questão de ir próximo a ele durante o caminho pela estação de trem. A cada passo, Kevin podia sentir o quanto o loiro estava satisfeito por pressioná-lo daquela forma. Era como se ele estivesse sentido Draco o atacando, mesmo sem mover um músculo para tal.

Adrienne foi a primeira a chegar no carro. Tinha que se passar por gente comum, principalmente por causa de sua mãe, que temia o uso de magia mais do que muitas outras coisas igualmente perigosas. Ela ia se sentar no banco da frente, mas Draco a chamou.

- Por que não vai atrás com seus amigos? Tenho certeza de que esse rapaz – Draco colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Kevin, que ficou mais nervoso – não se importará de ir na frente. – ele sorria satisfeito.

A garota estranhou, mas não disse nada. Abriu a porta de trás do carro, entrando primeiro. Em seguida entraram Helena, Lílian e William. Kevin teve que ir na frente, sentindo-se cada vez mais nervoso. Draco pegou as bagagens e colocou no porta-malas. Em seguida foi para o lado do motorista, entrando no carro.

Em pouco tempo estavam em frente à casa dos Malfoy. Automaticamente Kevin, Lílian, Helena e William arregalaram os olhos. A casa era grande, em tons claros. Tinha um belo jardim, que se encontrava perfeitamente cuidado. E esperando no portão estava uma mulher loira e olhos verdes, aparentando ter uns dez anos a menos que Draco.

Adrienne abriu a porta e desceu, entrando correndo nos domínios da casa. O portão estava aberto, assim não teriam nenhum problema para levar as malas para dentro. Draco esperou que todos descessem antes de fazer o mesmo. Olhou por algum tempo mãe e filha conversando, Adrienne apresentando os amigos. Então foi pegar as bagagens.

Uma vez que tudo estivessem todos dentro da casa, a mãe de Adrienne decidiu mostrar onde cada um dos convidados dormiria. Com as malas em mãos, eles foram atrás da senhora Malfoy, deixando Adrienne e Draco sozinhos na sala.

A garota olhou em volta, notando a ausência de decoração natalina. Aquilo era estranho.

- Papá. – ela ainda o chamava da mesma forma de quando era menor – Por que a casa está tão… Normal?

Draco sorriu de canto, indo se sentar na poltrona mais próxima.

- Usei um feitiço para deixar toda a decoração invisível. Ela quer que seja uma surpresa até a hora do jantar. – Draco olhou para a filha, com um sorriso que delatava sua satisfação. Adrienne só não sabia o motivo.

- Por que mamãe quer que seja surpresa…? Não faz sentido… Essa é a época do ano que ela mais gosta. – Adrienne se aproximou e se sentou no braço da poltrona em que o pai estava.

- Talvez porque a desse ano seja diferente. – ele pôs uma mão sobre o joelho da filha – Agora… Diga-me, vocês por acaso ainda não são uma turminha de casais, não é?

Adrienne corou de leve e se levantou afobada.

- O-o que? Não… Não…! Claro que não…!

Draco riu.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa, sou seu pai. – ele sorria como quem achasse graça.

Pouco depois todos desceram. Adrienne tratou de se acalmar, acompanhando o pai com o olhar enquanto ele se levantava e ia até a esposa. Então, como quem não soubesse de nada, ele saiu do cômodo, sendo acompanhado pela mulher. Provavelmente eles ficariam na cozinha, já que a comida não se prepararia sozinha.

* * *

A hora do jantar chegou mais rápido do que Adrienne imaginou. Na mesa redonda estavam dispostos vários pratos diferentes. A loira sorriu de canto ao perceber a aprovação prévia dos amigos. Então olhou para os pais. A mãe parecia alegre também, mas Draco parecia indiferente.

Ela se virou novamente para o jantar, sendo surpreendida pela pergunta de Lílian.

- O que são essas plantas presas ao teto?

Adrienne olhou, sentindo-se incomodada.

- Ah. Então era por isso. - a loira se voltou para Lílian e explicou o que era. Não se esqueceu de acrescentar que quem ficasse sob a planta era beijado, mas se arrependeu de ter dito ao ver o sorriso que surgiu no rosto da outra.

O jantar ocorreu tranqüilamente, mas algo incomodava Adrienne e os outros sonserinos. Ou pelo menos Kevin. O rapaz mal dissera uma palavra, o que vinha acontecendo desde que desceram do trem, algo bastante incomum para ele.

A noite foi calma, mas isso não pareceu ser ruim para Lílian. Seu plano daria muito certo ainda. Afinal, o Natal ainda não tinha passado e era isso que contava.


	19. Manhã de Natal

_Marcia B. S.__: profecia tem que ser complicada para ter graça. E os planos da Lil vão ser revelados logo, logo… E eu não queria um Draco mau como pai… Sobre o problema do Kevin com o Draco, pretendo pôr tudo em pratos limpos para vocês nesse capítulo ou no próximo! Hohohohoho! (entendam isso como uma risada maligna…)_

_Lina prongs__: doida, quem disse que está acabando? Só por que fiz um capítulo de natal? Minhas histórias não ficam tão pequenas assim!_

_Bru B.M.__: E não posso sumir com o Draco! Tadinho! Hahahaha! Enfim…_

* * *

Era manhã de natal. Adrienne mal acordara, já tinha saído às pressas da cama e descia animadamente as escadas. Ainda trajava a camisola que havia usado para dormir, o cabelo estava despenteado, não havia lavado o rosto. Mas nada disso importava, porque era manhã de natal. Fora a primeira a acordar, como sempre, pois assim poderia verificar se estava tudo certo, fazer o café da manhã e ainda dar um jeito na aparência.

Olhou o relógio, ansiosa. Eram quase nove horas da manhã. Sorriu de canto, feliz por ter tempo suficiente, já que ninguém acordaria antes das dez. Talvez a mãe acordasse, mas ela não se importava. Era sempre assim, uma delas acordava mais cedo e pouco depois a outra. E em pouco tempo estavam as duas arrumadas e cuidando do café da manhã. Adrienne adorava isso.

Quando teve certeza de que estava tudo certo, tornou a subir para o quarto. Trocou a camisola por uma saia verde-musgo e uma blusa vermelha, ficando com os tons da época. Ajeitou o cabelo, o prendendo em duas tranças e deixando uma para trás, enquanto a outra caía pelo ombro. Lavou o rosto e tornou a descer.

Quando chegou perto da cozinha, ouviu sons de alguém começando a cozinhar. Com cautela, se aproximou. Não era ninguém mais do que sua mãe, o que fez a garota sorrir e ir até ela. Deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e desejou um feliz natal, antes de começar a ajudá-la. Estava de costas, pegando algumas coisas no armário, quando a mãe a olhou de cima a baixo e comentou sobre seu visual.

- Está mais arrumada do que nos outros anos. Não acho que seja só porque seus amigos estão aqui… Tem algum especial entre eles? – a mulher tinha um sorriso de canto.

Adrienne sentiu o rosto corar de leve, fazendo-a não se virar para responder.

- Não é nada… Eu só achei que devia entrar mais no clima…! – a voz dela tinha um tom nervoso quase imperceptível.

A mãe riu e não continuou a conversa. Havia percebido o nervosismo da filha, então achou melhor ficar quieta.

* * *

Todos já haviam descido e agora estavam sentados à mesa para o café da manhã. Estavam sentados mais ou menos como no jantar, com a exceção de que dessa vez, Draco fez questão de sentar de frente para Kevin, o que intimidava um pouco o rapaz.

Sobre a mesa, os mais diversos pratos estavam dispostos, a maioria com um ar natalino e açucarado. Adrienne sorriu, satisfeita com o trabalho conjunto com mãe. Deixou que todos se servissem primeiro antes de pegar algo para comer, com a mente um pouco distante. Estava pensando na pergunta que a mãe lhe fizera pouco mais cedo.

"_Como eles perceberam tão rápido…? O papai até entendo, mas a mamãe deveria levar mais tempo… Será que ficou tão óbvio assim? 'Alguém especial', não é? Não sei… Se pelo menos eu pudesse perguntar sem que soasse estranho…"_ Ela desviou o olhar para Kevin, o que não passou despercebido por Draco.

Quando acabaram de comer, Adrienne ajudou os pais a tirar a mesa, enquanto os demais se dirigiram para a sala. Uma vez que tudo estivesse arrumado, a loira se virou para se juntar aos amigos, mas a voz do pai a deteve.

- Poderia fazer um favor? – ele não tinha um ar sério nem parecia que tinha a intenção de fazer algo ruim a seus amigos então ela acenou com a cabeça – Poderia pedir para seu amigo Kevin vir aqui um minuto?

Adrienne hesitou, mas concordou. Saiu para a sala, passando o recado ao rapaz. Kevin sentiu um arrepio de medo percorrer as costas e se levantou, indo para a cozinha. Estava levemente trêmulo, mas ninguém pareceu notar.

No pouco tempo em que ficaram sozinhos, os pais de Adrienne conversaram sobre a atual situação.

- Então você também notou? – a mulher enxugava as mãos no pano.

Draco concordou com a cabeça.

- Não faça nada ao garoto. Você o está deixando traumatizado desde a plataforma, tenho certeza. – ela parecia preocupada.

- Eu não fiz nada ao garoto ainda. – Draco tinha os braços cruzados diante do corpo.

Kevin entrou pouco depois disso, o que levou o casal a encerrar a conversa.

- Queria falar comigo, senhor Malfoy…? – Kevin parecia ter medo do que ia acontecer.

- Sente-se, Kevin. Aliás, não se importa se eu o chamar assim, não é? – Draco olhou para ele, sem qualquer indício de emoção.

O garoto se apressou em obedecer. Em resposta a pergunta, simplesmente murmurou um "não". Satisfeito, Draco se sentou diante dele, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e unido as mãos na altura do pescoço.

- Vou lhe dizer isso uma vez. E apenas uma. – ele tinha um ar um pouco sério, o que deixou Kevin tenso.

- Sim, senhor.

- Faça qualquer coisa a minha filha e sua cabeça fará parte da decoração da casa após o natal. – apesar do sorriso no rosto de Draco, a aura que o envolvia era completamente assassina.

- Sim, senhor! Não vou fazer nada, senhor! – o rapaz estava tenso e não conseguia impedir que isso transparecesse em seus gestos, sua feição e sua voz.

A senhora Malfoy notou o medo do garoto, agora ficando pálido. Então resolveu interferir. Pôs a mão no ombro do marido e sorriu, primeiro para ele e depois para Kevin. Com o gesto, o rapaz relaxou um pouco, se levantando e pedindo licença para se retirar. O casal concordou, aparentemente de bom grado. Mas Kevin sentia o olhar sério e assassino que vinha de Draco.

- Você quase o fez ter um ataque do coração, Draco… – a mulher suspirou.

- Acho que ele nunca esteve de frente com um Comensal realmente disposto a matar. – Draco cruzou os braços diante do corpo e apoiou as costas no encosto da cadeira.

- Sabe que ela ficaria chateada se fizesse alguma coisa a ele, não é…?

- Eu sei disso, mas não posso evitar. Afinal, o moleque é um Goyle e essa sempre foi uma família de idiotas e incompetentes.

- Só não faça nada, está bem? Afinal, você quer que nossa garotinha seja feliz, não é?

Draco fechou a cara, mas concordou. Sabia que se fizesse algo a Kevin, Adrienne era capaz de odiá-lo para sempre. E como todo pai, Draco não desejava isso. Derrotado, o Comensal se levantou e foi com a mulher para a sala.


	20. O Natal Parte 1

__

Desculpem, mas tenho lição para fazer, então vou postar uns capítulos em massa sem responder às reviews… Desculpem!

* * *

O dia estava passando normalmente, sem que algo de excepcional acontecesse. Kevin se esforçava para ficar a uma distância razoável de Adrienne, o que parecia incomodá-la um pouco. E Lílian também não estava feliz com isso. Helena e William não ligavam, já que não eram eles que estavam em risco.

Naquele momento, pouco depois do almoço, Helena e William passeavam pelo jardim da casa, enquanto Kevin e Adrienne estavam na biblioteca e Lílian conversava com a mãe da loira. Draco fazia companhia para a mulher, mas não participava da conversa. Estava mais preocupado com o que poderia acontecer à filha.

* * *

Helena estava sentada sob uma árvore, resmungando algo sobre o calor. William jogava uma fruta colorida para cima, brincando com ela, enquanto andava em círculos diante da ruiva. Ou ao menos tentava andar em círculos. A cena estava divertindo Helena, que apenas observava, sem comentar. Quando o rapaz se cansasse, ele iria se sentar. Muito provavelmente próximo a ela.

* * *

Adrienne folheava um livro antigo, apoiada na janela. Parecia concentrada, o que fez Kevin se manter mais longe ainda da garota. Não queria atrapalhá-la na leitura aparentemente muito interessante. Queria saber o que ela estava lendo, mas tinha medo de se aproximar. Não por causa dela, mas de seu pai. Sentia como se sempre estivesse sendo observado.

Em um pequeno momento, Adrienne fez uma pausa na leitura, levantando o olhar para ele e sorrindo. Então desviou o olhar para a janela. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Kevin jurou ter sentido o sangue lhe subir pela cabeça, virando o rosto rapidamente. Depois do sufoco que passara na escola, no dia em que Adrienne descobriu a profecia, Kevin se convenceu de que estava apaixonado. Só não iria contar isso para os outros.

* * *

Draco já não suportava mais a conversa, que se limitava a coisas classificadas como sendo de mulher. Educadamente pediu licença a elas, que não hesitaram em conceder. Sentindo-se tanto aliviado como ofendido, Draco se levantou e se retirou, indo para o andar superior da casa. Tinha quase certeza de que encontraria a filha lá.

Sorriu de canto ao ouvir um ruído vindo da biblioteca. Silenciosamente abriu a porta e entrou no cômodo, tornando a fechá-la em seguida. Caminhou, sem fazer qualquer som, até um canto mais escuro, de onde poderia ver sem ser visto e, provavelmente, ouvir sem ser ouvido.

Percorreu o quarto com os olhos, encontrando Adrienne próxima à janela, parecendo sorrir por uma razão desconhecida. Depois viu Kevin, a uma distância considerável da filha. Isso fez o loiro sorrir. A ameaça, por menos real que pudesse ser, havia surtido efeito, o que era muito satisfatório. Então notou que Adrienne, com um livro em mãos, se dirigiu a uma mesa próxima.

Ouviu-a chamando por Kevin, o que fez Draco franzir a sobrancelha. O rapaz foi até a garota, meio hesitante. Ficaram sentados um de frente para o outro, o que era muito bom, na opinião de Draco. Daquela forma, mesmo que não os ouvisse, conseguiria fazer leitura labial, coisa que aprendera com a esposa em um dia muito distante no passado.

- Tem algo que eu queria perguntar a você desde ontem. – Adrienne tinha o livro aberto diante de si e o folheava enquanto falava.

- Então pergunte, oras. – Kevin se ajeitou na cadeira de forma a ficar com as costas apoiadas.

- Meu pai por acaso está intimidando você? Não acho que ele tenha feito algo antes de sua conversa quase particular, então ele deve ter feito algo para deixar bem claro que não foi com a sua cara. – Adrienne não tinha os olhos voltados para Kevin, mas sim para o livro.

- Er… Seu pai é meio assustador por natureza, Adrienne… E acho que ele não gostou de mim mesmo. – o garoto cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

- Por que só você, então?

Kevin corou. Era provável que Draco tivesse notado desde o começo, mas Adrienne parecia não saber ainda. Enquanto as coisas continuassem dessa forma, tudo estaria bem. Ou pelo menos era o que Kevin achava.

- Sei lá… Porque William é do tipo que agrada tudo mundo? – Kevin não se preocupou em esconder que a pergunta o tinha incomodado.

- Tem razão… Aliás, sabia que nessa casa, eu nunca fico sozinha em um cômodo com alguém do sexo oposto que não seja papai? – pela primeira vez durante a conversa, Adrienne olhou para Kevin.

- Isso… É sério…? – Kevin sentiu-se mais incomodado ainda – Então quer dizer que ele está nos observando agora mesmo? Desde o início?

- Deve estar em algum lugar que permita ver sem ser visto, o que não é muito difícil aqui. Mas acho que no começo, ele não estava conosco exatamente. Digo, não no mesmo cômodo. – Adrienne não parecia incomodada com o fato.

Draco ouvia calmamente a conversa dos dois, sem reagir. Era importante que ficasse quieto onde estava, ou então seria facilmente descoberto.

- Quer dizer… Meio como o que aconteceu com você há alguns anos, no trem…? – Kevin não conseguia acreditar que era possível algo assim.

- Não sabia que se lembrava disso… Para mim é normal me lembrar dessas crises, mas não achei que fosse algo marcante para os outros. – ela tornou a olhar para o livro, novamente à procura da página certa.

- Como não lembrar? De repente, alguma coisa bate com força na nossa cabine. E quando olho tem uma garotinha loira desmaiada no meio do corredor do vagão que eu precisei socorrer. Não é todo dia que isso acontece.

Adrienne riu.

- Tem razão. E acho que papai também consegue ter essas visões. – pela primeira vez, ela deixou claro o que acontecia em suas crises, o que espantou um pouco Kevin – Só que ele deve saber controlá-las…

- Coisa que você ainda não aprendeu… Estou certo?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.


	21. O Natal Parte 2

Lílian agradeceu pela conversa gratificante que tivera com a senhora Malfoy e se retirou, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco voltava para junto delas. Ao vê-lo, com um quase-sorriso no rosto, a mulher achou certa graça. Algo bom tinha acontecido e, dadas as circunstâncias, envolvia Adrienne de alguma forma.

A garota foi para fora da casa, chamando pelos outros dois. Tinha o plano em mente há muito tempo, mas havia notado só naquele momento que precisaria de ajuda para executá-lo. Contava com Helena e William para isso. Claro que eles também sofreriam as conseqüências, mas ela não teria muito problema com eles. O pior mesmo era Adrienne, cujo pai parecia ter vontade de matar qualquer um que apresentasse alguma "intenção ruim" referente à garota.

A ruiva logo concordou em ajudar quando Lílian contou o que estava planejando, mas William foi totalmente contra.

- Por que, Will? Não seria muito fofo se eles ficassem juntos? – Helena estava sentada ao lado do rapaz.

- Vocês são loucas? O pai dela vai matar a nós **e** ao Kevin por causa dessa idéia. – William tinha o semblante sério.

- Por isso temos que fazer com que ele fique ocupado. – Lílian estava emburrada por causa da recusa.

- Ele é um Comensal, pode facilmente se livrar de todos nós. – Will não parecia que ia ceder fácil.

- Se ele acabasse conosco, como acha que a Adri ficaria? – Helena tinha feito a pergunta certa.

- Certamente ela vai começar a nutrir algum ódio pelo pai, mas não acho que seja o suficiente para detê-lo. – William encostou-se à árvore que tinha atrás de si.

- Mas é o suficiente para que ele hesite. E isso já é alguma coisa. Se Adrienne começar a nutrir algum ódio pelo pai, ela ficará mais rebelde e logo eles vão se afastar. Vocês virão como Draco a ama e a quer feliz. Além de perto e, provavelmente para algo próximo do "sempre", livre. – Lílian cruzou os braços.

- Por "livre", você quer dizer "sem qualquer relação que não amizade"? – Helena franziu o cenho.

- Draco é o pai mais ciumento que eu já vi. – Will suspirou – Continuo fora dessa idéia absurda.

- Você é um covarde, William. – Helena se virou para ele, aparentemente ficando irritada – E ainda tenta parecer um homem de verdade.

- Lílian, se quer que algo aconteça entre aqueles dois, tem que ser na escola. E assim Adrienne poderia contar a ele e ninguém perderia a cabeça. – o rapaz tinha evidentemente ignorado a ruiva.

- Não me ignore! – Helena sentia o sangue subindo à cabeça.

- Eu tentei dar um jeito antes do natal chegar, lembra? Acontece que a visitinha surpresa do nosso sobrevivente mal-amado estragou tudo. – Lílian também não prestava atenção na amiga.

- Lembro perfeitamente. Adrienne chegou destruída ao Salão Comunal e ainda tive que aturar Helena gritando comigo. – William suspirou – Mas o que quis dizer não foi isso. Ainda temos anos pela frente, o que significa que algo _vai_ acontecer. E você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. Não seja apressada.

Com o comentário de Will, Helena acabou se sentindo magoada. Sem dizer uma palavra, a ruiva se levantou e foi em direção à casa, o que atraiu a atenção dos outros. William não se moveu, mas Lílian fez menção de ir atrás dela. O rapaz, com um tom entre frieza e algo não identificado no momento, a deteve.

- Será pior se você for.

Lílian parou em pé, sem ter dado um passo de onde estava.

- Ela se magoou com o meu comentário, então quem deve ir não é você. Fique aqui, quando ela se acalmar, eu resolvo isso. – William não parecia afetado pelo ocorrido.

- Você gosta dela, não é? Quer protegê-la mais do que a qualquer um de nós… Então por que age com tanta frieza assim com ela? – Lílian se sentou e tinha a cabeça baixa enquanto falava.

- Eu não sou como Kevin, muito menos como Edward. Eu resolvo como vou cuidar de meus sentimentos. – William parecia mais irritado do que antes.

Lílian sentiu uma lágrima escorrer.

- Não precisava ter dito o nome dele…

- Lílian. Escute bem o que vou dizer. Edward foi gravemente ferido daquela vez, tentando simplesmente _proteger você_. Ponha isso na cabeça e pare de se torturar. Ele vai voltar para a escola um dia. Talvez fiquem em séries separadas, mas esse é o menor dos problemas.

A garota não respondeu. Apenas continuou de cabeça baixa, se lembrando do que afastara Edward da escola.

* * *

**Início do Flash-back**

_Lílian estava andando pela escola, distraída. Tinha alguns livros em mãos, mas não estava segurando-os muito firmemente. Eram os livros daquele ano para Hogwarts, então tinha que ter cuidado, pois eram caros. Ainda assim, ela não parecia ligar muito._

_Dois rapazes a faziam companhia. Um era William, amigo de longa data de Lílian. O outro era um rapaz que a encantara alguns meses antes. Seu nome era Edward Madley. Ele não tinha muita coisa de especial, mas para Lílian, ele era quase tudo que existia. O rapaz também pensava assim sobre ela, como ela confirmou em um dia qualquer, ao ouvir sem querer a conversa dele com um amigo._

_Já fazia alguns meses que estavam juntos, mas sem nada oficial. O máximo que faziam era caminhar de mãos dadas. Não gostavam de toda a demonstração de afeto dos casais em lugares com uma quantidade considerável de gente._

_Lílian tinha quatorze naquela época e Edward também. Ambos eram da sonserina e gostavam de muitas coisas em comum. Tudo isso era bom para eles, assim como também podia ser um pouco entediante. Mas a garota não se cansava de Edward._

_Naquele dia de compras, por alguma razão, um grupo de três ou quatro garotos apareceu para perturbá-los. Sabiam usar magia com destreza e eram visivelmente perigosos. Quando Lílian se recusou a fazer o que eles queriam, um deles sacou a varinha. O feitiço que lançou era forte, também devido à habilidade do rapaz._

_Edward não pensou duas vezes. Apenas se pôs diante da garota, recebendo o golpe em seu lugar. Não estava morto, mas tinha ferimentos muito graves. Por conta disso, teria de ficar afastado de tudo e todos por tempo indeterminado, até que se recuperasse totalmente._

**Fim do Flash-back**

* * *

William olhava sério para a amiga sentada com um ar deprimente diante dele. Lílian não conseguia raciocinar direito naquele momento e ele tinha plena consciência disso, o que o levava a não fazer mais nada além do que já fizera. Quando fosse para algo acontecer, Lílian seria a primeira a reagir. Assim como ele previu, ela logo levantou a cabeça, com o rosto um tanto molhado pelas lágrimas.

- Você é um idiota, Will…! Você sabe o quanto pensar nisso dói em mim…! – ela tinha levantado conforme falava e o tom da sua voz parecia acompanhar o movimento.

William continuou sentado.

- Eu sei. Justamente por saber que eu disse. Você quer forçar aos outros o final feliz que ainda não teve. Tome consciência disso e então bole um plano. E não acha que seria melhor esperar mais um pouco? Adrienne ainda não deve ser capaz de lidar com isso. – _"Nem você sabe…"_

- William, seu idiota! E como fica sua história com Helena?! Acha que ela também não é capaz de lidar com isso ainda?!

- Acho. E estou conformado com isso – ele se levantou –, já que eu também não sei.


	22. O Natal Parte 3

- Acho. E estou conformado com isso – ele se levantou –, já que eu também não sei.

Lílian pareceu se chocar com o que ouviu, sem saber direto o que fazer. Então simplesmente deu as costas e foi embora, ainda chorando. Entrou na casa e passou reto pela sala, onde Helena se encontrava. A ruiva tinha acompanhado a conversa dos dois da janela, sem saber direito o que acontecera.

A passos largos, Lílian subiu para o quarto que estava usando, batendo a porta ao entrar. Pouco depois, alguém bateu algumas vezes.

- Vai embora! – Lílian gritou a todo pulmão, deixando mais do que evidente a raiva que sentia.

- Então não quebre a porta do quarto, Lil. – a voz de Adrienne tinha um ar um tanto alegre, como para animar a outra.

Lílian abriu a porta, cabisbaixa.

- Hei, hei. O que foi, Lil? – o tom de voz da loira logo ganhou um ar preocupado.

- Foi o William… Aquele idiota insensível…! – Lílian abraçou a amiga ao terminar de falar.

- Ele não gostava da Helena? O que ele pode ter feito para te deixar assim…? – Adrienne se sentia confusa.

- Gosta… Mas ele ainda assim é um idiota…

Adrienne suspirou e entrou no quarto, tentando acalmar Lílian.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Kevin ainda estava na biblioteca, agora realmente sozinho. Folheava um livro bastante novo sobre feitiços e poções que podiam ser usados em animais mágicos. Tinha um dragão ainda bebê em casa, de acordo com os pais, e seria o responsável por ele nas férias em que aparecesse. Por conta disso, Kevin procurava por algum feitiço que pudesse fazer o animal ser comportado.

Por mais que tentasse se concentrar, no entanto, sua mente se focava sempre em outra coisa. Na conversa que tivera com Adrienne pouco antes de alguém bater a porta estrondosamente em um quarto próximo, o que fez a loira se retirar para ver o que tinha acontecido. Derrotado, o rapaz suspirou e começou a analisar os fatos.

* * *

**Início do Flash-back**

_- Tem razão. E acho que papai também consegue ter essas visões. – pela primeira vez, ela deixou claro o que acontecia em suas crises, o que espantou um pouco Kevin – Só que ele deve saber controlá-las…_

_- Coisa que você ainda não aprendeu… Estou certo?_

_Ela concordou com a cabeça._

_- Ele não pode ensinar a você como controlá-las…? – Kevin estava tenso devido ao assunto._

_- Ele não sabe que as tenho. Geralmente eu estou longe dele quando acontece. Só não sei o motivo direito…_

_Kevin não entendia como Adrienne podia estar tão calma em relação ao assunto._

_- Da última vez, você parou de reagir ao mundo… É perigoso…! Você precisa saber controlá-las, Adrienne…!_

_- Mesmo que eu quisesse, levaria anos para conseguir. E ainda assim, nada me garante que vá funcionar. Se isso o incomoda tanto, então simplesmente deixe de andar comigo, assim não terá que presenciá-las. – ela se ajeitou na cadeira e passou a olhar fixamente para ele, com os braços apoiados na mesa._

_- Não seja ridícula. Não vou desmanchar a turma por causa disso. Se não cuidarmos de você, quem o fará? – ele estava visivelmente incomodado._

_Adrienne suspirou. Não era aquilo que queria ouvir. Esperava ouvir que ele o faria, porque assim não teria nenhum risco de Draco ficar nervoso com Kevin, a coisa mais perigosa que poderia existir naquele momento. Os olhos azuis dela se desviaram para um ponto qualquer no cômodo._

_- Hei… O que foi…? – ele notou o ar pesado que se instalara sobre eles._

_- Não é nada… Só não entendo como consegue aceitar tudo isso tão facilmente…_

_- Aceitar o que…?_

_- A situação. Provavelmente Chronos está atrás de mim. Se for por isso, faz todo sentido agora. Afinal, eu sou ofidioglota. Eu "sussurro aos animais". – ela tornou a olhar para ele._

_- Como assim…? – Kevin estava começando a entender os acontecimentos estranhos relacionados a Chronos e Adrienne – Está querendo dizer que você é como uma "prometida" a ele…?_

_- É exatamente isso. Eu não havia notado antes, mas a profecia não está totalmente explícita. O som das cobras parece um sussurrar…_

_- Então…_

_- Sim, meu pai destruiu o povo de Chronos. E por alguma razão, houve um sobrevivente._

_- E naquele dia, quando você descobriu a profecia… O que você viu em uma de suas crises…? – Kevin desviou o olhar ao terminar de perguntar, imaginando a resposta._

_- Eu vi… Eu e Chronos na praia, como um casal. – ela apoiou a cabeça na mão, pressionando o livro sobre a mesa com o cotovelo._

_- É o futuro previsto na profecia…?_

_- É exatamente isso. Mas não quer dizer que vai acontecer de verdade. Basta matarmos Chronos e tudo se resolve._

_- Tem razão, mas…_

_Kevin não conseguiu terminar, pois foi interrompido pelo estrondo da porta batendo._

**Fim do Flash-back**

* * *

Ele fechou o livro e se levantou, indo guardá-lo na prateleira de onde foi tirado. Olhou pela janela depois disso.

Parado no quintal, virado para a casa mas sem demonstrar qualquer interesse no que acontecia dentro dela, estava William. O rapaz tinha as mãos nos bolsos e o olhar perdido, com uma postura um tanto quanto relaxada, ao mesmo tempo em eu estava tensa. Kevin estranhou e saiu, indo se encontrar com o amigo.


	23. O Natal Parte 4

Para um natal que prometia ser o melhor, o começo não estava nada bom…

Naquele momento, Lílian terminava de contar a Adrienne o que tinha acontecido. Por algum motivo, a loira riu quando o relato terminou.

- Certo, acho que entendi. – ela tinha um sorriso alegre no rosto – Você não achou mesmo que seu plano fosse dar certo, achou? Enquanto meu pai estiver sob o mesmo teto que nós, isso nunca vai acontecer. E Helena só ficou brava por ter sido ignorada. Claro que o comentário de Will não ajudou, mas o principal motivo foi ignorado-a. Já sobre o que houve entre você e Will, deve ter acontecido porque ele só estava tentando te mostrar que não é hora ainda das coisas acontecerem. Não sei quem é Edward, já que nunca nos apresentou, mas ele deve sentir muito sua falta, Lil.

- Você acha mesmo, Adri…? – Lílian estava jogada na cama, abraçando o travesseiro.

- Acho. Afinal, ele é o cara que se jogou diante de um feitiço aparentemente letal para salvar você. Ele deve ter sobrevivido por ter sido um ato de coragem. E, claro, amor. – Adrienne sorriu. Estava sentada em uma cadeira próxima a cama e conseguia ver o rosto da amiga perfeitamente.

E naquele momento, ele tinha ficado vermelho.

* * *

O resto do dia correu bem. Graças a Adrienne, todos esqueceram os desentendimentos que aconteceram, o que era animador. Pelo menos durante a noite, tudo tinha chances de dar certo. O jantar foi sossegado, o que deixava a loira e seu pai felizes. O bem estar dos amigos era o que ela desejava e a paz (somado ao afastamento de Kevin) era o que Draco queria.

Enquanto avançava a noite, estavam todos reunidos na sala, conversando animadamente. Estavam ansiosos pela troca de presentes que aconteceria por volta da meia noite. Os amigos de Adrienne haviam comprado presentes para todos, exceto os pais da garota. O casal também comprou coisa apenas para família. Afinal, que sentido havia em trocarem presentes com pessoas que nunca haviam visto antes?

* * *

A troca de presentes já tinha começado. A primeira a receber, naturalmente, foi Adrienne. Era o presente dos pais e ela havia gostado muito. Era nada menos do que um conjunto novo de roupa para ela usar em ocasiões especiais. Os olhos azuis da garota brilharam.

Em seguida, foi a vez dela dar o presente aos pais. Não era nada muito extravagante. Para o pai, havia dado um livro de capa negra. Era uma ficção relacionada à magia, em especial a negra. Para a mãe, comprara um conjunto de CDs, todos dos cantores preferidos dela. Era bastante óbvio que a garota não tinha idéia do que dar para os pais.

Para os amigos, a loira deu coisas compradas de última hora. Um brinquedo estranho comprado na Zonko's para Kevin e outro para William, um livro de poções para Lílian e um objeto estranho e colorido para Helena.

A ruiva foi a seguinte. Para Lílian, deu uma vassoura nova. Era do último modelo. Segundo a ruiva, era o presente perfeito para uma jogadora de Quadribol. E todos tiveram que concordar. Para Adrienne, deu um livro de magias antigas que a loira estava lendo na biblioteca outro dia. Um livro muito bom, mas difícil de ser encontrado à venda. Para os rapazes, apenas deu uma caixinha de doces.

Lílian tinha comprado umas peças de roupas enfeitiçadas para Adrienne e Helena, capazes de disfarçar qualquer um perfeitamente. Para Kevin, Lílian deu um guia sobre criação de dragões, enquanto que William ganhou um livro que mais parecia um manual, já que o título era _Como conseguir o que quer com as pessoas_.

Kevin e William não tinham pensado em nada para dar de presente, então todos receberam a mesma coisa: doces comprados em Hogsmeade. Nenhuma das meninas se surpreendeu, mas Draco pareceu ficar um tanto surpreso. Se aquela era a capacidade máxima de Kevin em se tratando de presentes, a conclusão mais óbvia era de que não teria muito problema com o rapaz.

Quando acabaram, os pais de Adrienne se retiraram, com a desculpa de que estavam indo dormir. Era verdade por parte da senhora Malfoy, mas ninguém tinha certeza em relação a Draco. De qualquer forma, o que importava era que os cincos estavam sozinhos e não tinham hora para ir dormir.

Daquela forma alegre, o natal havia passado. Ficariam durante o ano novo na propriedade dos Malfoy também, mas não seria nada especial. No final, o plano de Lílian não tinha dado certo, mas talvez tenha sido o melhor. A garota não se incomodava nem um pouco por não ter acontecido nada entre Adrienne e Kevin, mas com o tempo as coisas aconteceriam.


	24. De volta ao Beco Diagonal

_Espero que não se incomodem, mas vou saltar alguns anos na história (de novo…)_

* * *

Haviam se passado dois anos desde aquele em que passaram o natal juntos. Adrienne e Helena agora cursavam o quinto ano em Hogwarts, enquanto os outros três estavam no sexto. Naquele momento estavam no Beco Diagonal, comprando o que precisariam para o novo ano que começava.

- Droga, viu? Odeio esse lugar. Quanta gente! – Helena estava ficando irritada – E todo mundo me olha estranho!

- Calma, Helena… É que seu cabelo ruivo chama muita atenção… Podemos deixá-lo moreno por enquanto, se quiser. – William tinha um ar zombeteiro no rosto.

- Ah, fica quieto. Não confio em você quando tem uma varinha na mão. Especialmente se estiver apontada para mim. – Helena o olhou pelo canto do olho.

- Bem que você podia ser mais gentil, Hel. – ele franziu o cenho.

Lílian ia interferir, mas Kevin e Adrienne a detiveram com uma frase em uníssono.

- "Em briga de marido e mulher, não se mete a colher".

Isso pareceu irritar ao casal em questão.

- Como é que é…?! – o olhar que lançaram era digno de um Comensal.

Lílian, Adrienne e Kevin riram, o que irritou mais aos outros dois. Logo todos os cincos corriam em uma perseguição boba. Os três que iam à frente riram escandalosamente alto, enquanto os outros dois berravam para que eles parassem e que seriam mortos pelo que haviam dito.

A coisa só terminou quando o cansaço tomou conta do corpo dos jovens. Respiravam rápido, de forma ofegante. Adrienne tinha as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos e o corpo projetado para frente, Kevin se apoiava em uma mureta próxima, Lílian estava quase caindo. Já Helena e William apoiavam um no outro.

- Eu odeio vocês… Esse frio e ainda temos que correr…! – William estava sério.

- Não temos culpa… Vocês que começaram a nos… Ameaçar de morte…! – Adrienne retrucou, com uma expressão que delatava que tinha achado tudo divertido.

- Tudo por causa… De uma simples frase… Que diria…! – Kevin tinha a mesma expressão da loira.

- Aliás… De onde é a frase que disseram? – Lílian já tinha recuperado o fôlego.

- Ah… É uma frase que minha mãe dizia… Não achei que fossem conhecer mesmo. – Adrienne ajeitou o corpo, já recomposta também.

- E como _ele_ conhecia? – Helena apontou para Kevin.

- Ah, isso foi porque ela me disse um dia desses. Né, Adrienne? – Kevin sorriu para ela com ar de cumplicidade.

- Foi… Só não lembro o motivo. – ela coçou a nuca, levemente sem graça.

- Tsc. Tanto faz. Vamos terminar as compras logo. – William se virou na direção da qual vieram, mas não deu um passo. Isso deixou os outros alertas.

- O que foi, Will? – Lílian se pôs ao lado do rapaz.

- Ali. – ele apontou para um grupo distante de garotos.

Lílian os reconheceu de imediato. A imagem de Edward sendo atacado em seu lugar veio com tudo a sua mente e o sangue começou a subir para a cabeça. Em um gesto rápido, ela sacou a varinha e apontou para eles. Estava quase terminando de pronunciar o feitiço quando o objeto voou de sua mão. Automaticamente ela se virou para o resto do grupo, encontrando Adrienne e Kevin com as varinhas apontadas para ela.

- Já sabemos da história e temos idéia do que ia fazer. – a loira começou, séria.

- Lil, acredite. É melhor não atacá-los. – Kevin tinha um ar tão sério quanto o de Adrienne.

- E por que não? – Lílian falou entre os dentes, mais irritada a cada minuto.

William pegou a varinha da garota, mas não devolveu.

- Olhe-os com calma. Avalie-os. Então perceberá o quanto eles são mais fortes e experientes do que nós. – Adrienne abaixou a varinha e a guardou.

Lílian tornou a se virar para o grupo de jovens.

- Eu sei que são… Eu tenho total consciência de que posso morrer em um simples golpe, mesmo não sendo uma maldição… Mas… Mas eu preciso fazer isso…! – a voz da garota estava ganhando um tom de desespero e dor, misturado com ódio e tristeza.

- Não precisa não. – uma voz diferente soou próxima a eles.

Todos se viraram, mas só Lílian arregalou os olhos. Diante dela, inteiro e curado, estava ninguém menos do que Edward Madley. Ele tinha um sorriso gentil no rosto, uma mão no bolso e a outra segurando um livro velho. Seus olhos brilhavam devido à felicidade de encontrar a garota.

- Tem idéia de quanto foi difícil te encontrar? E quando consigo, você sai correndo. – ele tirou a mão do bolso e afagou o cabelo de Lílian.

A garota sentiu os olhos enxerem d'água.

- Eu não acredito… Edward… Você… Você voltou…! – ela abraçou o garoto com força, chorando em seu peito.

- Voltei, Lil. Finalmente. – ele passou os braços em torno da jovem e encostou os lábios no cabelo dela suavemente.

O perfume, a voz, o carinho. Nada nela tinha mudado, o que o deixava feliz. Mas ao mesmo tempo, Edward sentia que algo estava errado. O coração dela batia apressado, mas ele não acreditava que era por terem se reencontrado. Tinha algo mais por trás de tudo.

William tinha um sorriso discreto no rosto devido à cena. Depois de tanto tempo, já era mais do que a hora para aquilo acontecer. Helena parecia surpresa, afinal era a única que não sabia da história. Já Adrienne e Kevin pareciam calmos.

Aquele era o primeiro passo para um futuro diferente do que eles haviam imaginado. E talvez Edward os ajudasse contra Chronos, já que Lílian também lutaria. Na pior das hipóteses, ele afastaria a garota do grupo, mas essa não era uma opção aceita pelos demais. Ser seis em vez de cinco era uma coisa, enquanto ser quatro em vez dos cinco era outra bastante diferente. E muito pior.


	25. Conflitos internos

Lílian estava deitada na cama, com uma expressão preocupada. _"No final… Eu apenas me desviei do assunto… Não é, Ed…?"_

* * *

**Início do Flash-Back**

_Eles estavam na mesa do Salão Principal, comendo. Era a hora do almoço. Lílian e Edward estavam sentados lado a lado, com Helena e William diante deles. E um de frente para o outro estavam Adrienne e Kevin. Tinham feito uma pausa na conversa para terminarem de comer, ficando em um silêncio agradável._

_- Sabe, Lil. – Edward quebrou o silêncio – Eu notei uma coisa interessante…_

_- O que foi, Ed? – ela olhou curiosa para o rapaz._

_- Por que você está sempre tão tensa na minha presença? Eu sou um incômodo tão grande assim? – ele parecia um tanto triste._

_- Eu? Tensa? Como você é bobo, Ed! Por que acha isso? – ela tinha um sorriso alegre, mas não se sentia tão bem quanto parecia. Estava mentindo para ele, por mais que odiasse isso._

_Edward pareceu convencido._

**Fim do Flash-Back**

* * *

A morena suspirou. _"A verdade é que não quero que você se envolva nessa luta por minha causa… Desculpe, Ed…"_

Então alguém entrou, a tirando de seus devaneios. A garota desviou o olhar para ver quem era, sorrindo de canto ao ver Adrienne em pé na porta. Logo atrás estava Helena, juntamente de William, Edward e Kevin. Apesar da aparente alegria, algo estava errado. Adrienne estava séria.

- Hei, Adri, amor. O que foi…? – Lílian ficou imediatamente preocupada.

- Não é nada. Vamos logo. Ou esqueceu que temos aula ainda? – a loira tinha um tom indiferente na voz.

Lílian estranhou, mas concordou com a cabeça e se levantou.

"_Desculpe, Lil… Estou prestes a fazer algo que pode machucá-la muito…"_ Adrienne acompanhou a amiga com o olhar enquanto ela se juntava à turma. Depois acompanhou todos descendo as escadas, sem ir atrás. Quando estava finalmente sozinha, entrou no dormitório.

Helena e Lílian iam à frente, conversando. Os garotos iam logo atrás, mas Edward ficava sozinho no meio do grupo. Kevin e William também trocavam idéias, mas em um tom extremamente baixo e com um ar muito mais sério do que o das meninas.

- O que acha? Ficou mais do que óbvio que não devemos envolver o cara nisso tudo. – Kevin tinha o olhar fixo em Edward.

- Já notei. Parece que a chefinha tem planos para ele. – William deu os ombros – Deixe com Adrienne, ela vai dar um jeito.

- Não fique tão despreocupado. Sei que vocês se conhecem há algum tempo, mas esse cara ficou longe por uns dois anos, não foi? Como saber o que aconteceu?

- Edward pode ser capaz de tudo, menos trair Lílian. E pode ter certeza de que se aliar ao inimigo seria uma traição a ela.

- E se ele não souber quem é nosso inimigo?

- Saiu em todos os lugares a respeito dos ataques a Hogwarts, acha mesmo que ele não sabe?

- Tsc. Só estou dizendo que esse cara tem um ar muito estranho…

William achou certa graça, mas não comentou nada. Apenas mudou de assunto.

- E o que acha que ela está fazendo agora?

- Provavelmente preparando uma poção… Ela havia dito algo assim, não? – Kevin desviou o olhar para William.

* * *

Adrienne remexia em todos os malões, procurando por ingredientes para poções. Tinha revirado quase todos já e estava se dirigindo aos dois últimos quando a porta foi aberta estrondosamente. A garota se virou automaticamente, ficando com os olhos arregalados ao ver quem era.

- O que… O que está fazendo… Aqui… Edward…?

- Bem que achei muito estranho você ter ficado para trás. O que está aprontando, Adrienne? – ele cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

- Como foi que você… Como ninguém notou…? – ela parecia confusa.

- Não foi difícil… Usei uma variante original do _Protean_. – ele tinha um ar satisfeito.

- O feitiço de cópias… Então foi assim. Muito esperto. Sabe, você parece estar em um nível muito superior ao dos alunos de Hogwarts… Quem o ensinou tudo isso? – ela se levantou e foi até ele, mexendo a varinha para pôs em ordem as coisas em que tinha mexido.

- Eu sei que fiquei afastado por muito tempo, mas isso não é motivo para desconfiar de mim dessa forma. Não acha que sua amiga Lílian ficaria magoada?

- Que golpe baixo. Não a coloque na história só porque vocês estão se dando mais bem do que eu gostaria. – ela parecia realmente irritada.

- Golpe baixo? Não acha que pior é você que mexe nas coisas alheias sem poder?

Ela ia responder, mas sua visão embaçou.


	26. A saúde de Adrienne

Era mais uma de suas crises. Mas daquela vez era uma visão bem diferente. Era do futuro, mas também parecia ser do passado. Mostrava Edward conversando com alguém, que a loira não reconheceu na hora.

* * *

_- Você é um fracasso. Como ainda não conseguiu fazê-la aceitar a Profecia? – a voz era familiar, mas não estava tão reconhecível._

_- Sinto muito, senhor. – Edward parecia submisso._

_- Você tem até o final da semana se quer proteger aquela garota. – o tom de voz era sombrio._

_- Disse que não iria machucá-la! – ele se exaltou._

_- Então cumpra a sua parte, Edward. – uma aura assassina pareceu tomar conta de quem falava._

_- Eu… Cumprirei… –Edward ficou novamente submisso._

_- Ótimo. Até o final da semana._

* * *

Adrienne foi afetada pelo ar assassino da visão. Não conseguia identificar quem falava com Edward, só que havia algo errado. E Lílian corria perigo. Suas pernas cederam, a fazendo cair de joelhos no chão. A garota, por reflexo, também se apoiou nas mãos. A cabeça pendia para baixo.

- Então você realmente pode ver… Parece que ele tinha razão. – Edward sorriu e se virou de costas para ela – Até mais. – e saiu.

Adrienne sentiu algo estranho no peito e logo começou a ter um ataque de tosse. Quando olhou para o pedaço de chão diante de seus olhos, a surpresa tomou conta da garota. Ela havia tossido sangue. _"Mas… Como…? A intenção assassina era tão forte assim…?"_ Ela não conseguia pensar direito e sentia lágrimas brotando nos olhos.

* * *

Kevin sentiu que havia algo errado.

- Podem ir sem mim. Vou ver só uma coisa no dormitório. – ele rapidamente se virou na direção de onde tinham vindo e, em passos largos, cobriu a distância que o separava do dormitório.

No caminho, acabou encontrando Edward.

- Você…! – ele tomou uma posição defensiva.

- O que foi? – Edward parecia indiferente.

Kevin sacou a varinha e apontou para o grupo de amigos. _"Finite Incantatem"_.

Logo o Edward que acompanhava os três que seguiam adiante desapareceu.

- Foi muito esperto… Quando aprendeu a mudar feitiços? – Kevin guardou a varinha.

- Não acha que tem coisas mais importantes para se preocupar, Kevin? – Edward passou por ele e seguiu atrás dos demais.

"_Adrienne!"_

Rapidamente o garoto foi até o dormitório feminino do quinto ano, encontrando a loira inconsciente no chão, com um pouco de sangue próximo a sua cabeça. Ela parecia atordoada e fraca, como se uma pressão muito grande a tivesse esmagado. Sem hesitar, ele foi até a garota, levantando-a com cuidado. Uma vez que a tivesse nos braços, a colocou na cama e tomou cuidado para sua cabeça estar levantada o suficiente.

- Adrienne…

Ele empunhou a varinha e com um feitiço simples limpou o rosto da garota.

* * *

Lílian estava parada ao lado da cama da loira, com um semblante sério. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas quando viu Kevin saindo apressado do dormitório e passando pelos amigos como se ninguém estivesse lá, a morena entendeu que algo ruim tinha se passado. Rapidamente voltou para o dormitório, encontrando Adrienne naquele estado.

A respiração dela falhava às vezes, um suor frio escorria por seu rosto. Sua temperatura estava alta, seus músculos pareciam tencionados. Sua pele estava pálida, suas mãos tremiam. Não parecia que Adrienne tinha simplesmente desmaiado como Edward insistia em dizer. Lílian parou para pensar sobre a discussão que tivera com ele minutos antes.

* * *

**Início do Flash-Back**

_Lílian chegou afobada no dormitório, com Edward indo logo atrás._

_- Adrienne…! – a morena arregalou os olhos ao ver a loira inconsciente na cama._

_- Ela deve ter desmaiado, logo acorda. – Edward se pôs ao lado de Lílian._

_- Não me parece que ela esteja só desmaiada, Ed… – a garota se aproximou da amiga inconsciente._

_- Deixe de se preocupar, Lil. Ela vai ficar bem. – o garoto sorriu, tentando acalmar a outra._

_- Cale-se, Edward! Não vê que a coisa é séria?! Adrienne nunca sofreu nada! Ela sempre foi a mais resistente do grupo! E você foi o último a estar com ela!_

_O rapaz pareceu se surpreender com a última frase._

_- Deve estar se perguntando como eu sei. Vou dizer. Aquela sua cópia barata não me enganou! Acha que eu não o conheço o suficiente para saber reconhecer se é realmente você ou uma cópia ridícula?!_

_Ele ficou tenso._

_- Quer saber? Caia fora daqui! Eu vou cuidar dela até Kevin voltar. Você não parece preocupado, então é melhor que não fique por perto. Só iria atrapalhar._

_Edward franziu o cenho e saiu, irritado._

**Fim do Flash-Back**

* * *

Lílian suspirou e se sentou na borda da cama de Adrienne.

- O que você acha, Adri…? – a voz da morena quase não saía – Dizem que, mesmo inconscientes, as pessoas escutam… O que eu devo fazer…?

A respiração da loira ficou pesada.

- Adrienne…! – Lílian pareceu se desesperar.

Nesse momento, Kevin apareceu na porta.

- Temos que levá-la para a enfermaria _agora_! – ele tinha vindo correndo, como comprovava sua respiração ofegante.


	27. Na enfermaria

Adrienne tinha acabado de acordar. A cama da enfermaria lhe era estranha. A loira piscou algumas vezes, se acostumando com a claridade do lugar. Ao seu lado conseguiu ver Lílian e Helena. A garota se perguntou onde estariam os outros três.

- Adrienne? – era a voz de Madame Pomfrey.

A garota se virou para a enfermeira.

- Que bom que está acordada. Seus professores já foram informados de seu estado de saúde e a diretora deve chegar logo para vê-la. Por favor, descanse até lá. – a enfermeira tinha um sorriso gentil no rosto, o que acalmou Adrienne.

Quando Madame Pomfrey estava longe o suficiente, Lílian e Helena começaram a fazer perguntas.

- O que aconteceu? Quem fez isso com você? Teve alguma visão, não foi? – as duas falavam em uníssono.

- Acalmem-se… Por favor. – Adrienne franziu a sobrancelha.

- Desculpe. – Helena deu um sorriso sem graça.

Adrienne riu.

- Eu não sei direito… Só me lembro de ter falado com Edward e então minha cabeça começou a girar. Mas ele não me atacou, eu acho. – a loira fez uma pausa para pensar – Ele apareceu na minha visão.

- E o que você viu? – a voz de Lílian tinha um ar mais sério do que antes.

- Ele conversava com alguém sobre a profecia… Mas não consegui identificar a voz… Desculpe, Lil, mas acho que não podemos confiar nele. – Adrienne tinha um olhar triste.

Lílian não respondeu, apenas baixou o olhar para o chão.

* * *

Kevin e William andavam pelos jardins da escola, distraídos. Lílian e Helena os tinham proibido de ficar na enfermaria por alguma razão que eles não conseguiram entender. De qualquer forma, Will pensava que tinha sido mesmo a melhor escolha, tendo em vista o estado de tensão em que o amigo se encontrava.

Então, quando Kevin já não suportava mais ficar apenas andando sem rumo e olhando o céu, o garoto simplesmente se aproximou de uma árvore e a socou. William nada fez além de observar. Se estivesse no lugar do amigo, provavelmente teria arrebentado a cara de alguém em vez de um tronco de árvore.

Quando viu que ele tinha se acalmado um pouco, William se aproximou.

- E o que vai fazer agora? – Will pôs a mão no ombro de Kevin.

- Eu não sei. Socar o Edward ou tentar descobrir como ela está. – Kevin se sentou à sombra da árvore que socara.

- Sentado aí? – William se sentou ao lado do outro – Por que não espera? Sabe que se ela for revidar vai acabar nos chamando.

Kevin suspirou. Aquilo era verdade.

* * *

Minerva chegou na enfermaria em poucos minutos, indo direto para onde Adrienne se encontrava. Helena e Lílian tinham sido expulsas da enfermaria por Madame Pomfrey. "Estavam fazendo muito barulho", foi o que ela disse. A loira estava sozinha naquele momento, tentando imaginar o que aconteceria durante a visita da diretora.

- Senhorita Malfoy. – a diretora se pôs ao lado da cama da garota.

- Olá, diretora. – Adrienne sorriu para ela – O que deseja comigo?

- Fui informada de seu estado e vim conferir como está. Afinal, você é uma das alunas mais resistentes de nossa escola.

- Eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta… Quantas aulas eu perdi?

- Todas as que tinha hoje à tarde. Não se preocupe, estamos montando um horário de reposição para você.

- E onde está Edward? – Adrienne sentiu o corpo ficar um pouco tenso.

- Por que deseja saber, senhorita Adrienne? – apesar de parecer uma pergunta inocente, era obviamente uma repreensão.

- Não é nada. Foi apenas uma curiosidade momentânea. Desculpe. – Adrienne baixou a cabeça.

- Assim que receber alta, venha a minha sala. Tenho um recado de seu pai.

Adrienne arregalou os olhos e se virou para Minerva, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a diretora já tinha se retirado.


	28. O segredo de Edward

Adrienne estava em pé diante da janela do Salão Comunal, os braços cruzados diante do corpo. Seu olhar estava distante e sua expressão estava séria. Todos os músculos de seu corpo estavam tensos e seu cérebro trabalhava a todo vapor. O recado do pai não era nada animador.

* * *

**Início do Flash-Back**

_Adrienne estava diante da diretora, esperando pacientemente pelo recado. Minerva olhou mais alguns papéis até achar o que interessava naquele momento. Tirou-o da pilha com cuidado para não bagunçar e começou a ler._

_- "A guerra começou. É preciso que junte o maior exército que puder para essa luta que não será fácil. Sinto ter que envolvê-la nisso. Por favor, volte inteira para casa. Sua mãe está extremamente preocupada com você, sabe como ela teme magia. Eu também me preocupo, mas confio em suas habilidades bruxas. Só tenha pessoas de confiança por perto. Integrantes recentes geralmente são problemáticos, mantenha-os longe. Eu também lutarei. Não chame por reforços de forma óbvia. O inimigo sabe muito sobre o que não deve. Cuide-se. Draco" – Minerva tornou a deixar o papel na pilha e olhou para Adrienne._

_- Diretora… Obrigada por me informar disso. – a loira teve a impressão de que aquela era uma correspondência confiscada._

_- Não agradeça, senhorita Malfoy. A carta era originalmente sua, mas por conter informações sobre o perigo que vamos enfrentar, tivemos de confiscá-la. Estamos conferindo tudo que entra e sai do castelo._

_- Eu entendo. Peço permissão para me ausentar da escola por tempo indeterminado para seguir as ordens de meu pai. Não pretendo envolver os outros alunos em algo que diz respeito a mim._

_- Não se precipite, mocinha. Este é um inimigo poderoso. Você não é capaz de enfrentá-lo sozinha. Mantenha-se fora dessa luta, senhorita Malfoy._

**Fim do Flash-Back**

* * *

Kevin descia as escadas quando viu a sombra da loira. A lua estava alta no céu, lhe conferindo uma aura prateada. O rapaz sorriu de canto e foi até ela, tomando cuidado para não ser notado. Estava quase a alcançando quando a garota se virou de repente na direção da entrada do Salão.

Tão logo os olhos dela pousaram sobre a entrada, Helena e Lílian apareceram, parecendo incomodadas com algo. Logo atrás vinham William e Edward. Kevin suspirou e foi até eles. Adrienne, por sua vez, apenas continuou onde estava.

- Kevin, posso falar com você um momento? – Helena tinha um brilho estranho no olhar.

- O que foi, Hel? – Kevin estranhou.

A ruiva não respondeu, apenas o pegou pela mão e se afastou do grupo.

- Chegamos a uma conclusão ruim, Kevin. – Helena sussurrava.

- Que conclusão? Sobre o que? – o rapaz falava da mesma forma, parecendo confuso.

- Sobre Adrienne, é óbvio! Não percebe?! Desde que ela saiu da enfermaria, não tem falado com nenhum de nós! Ela pretende agir _sozinha_! – Helena parecia irritada com a incapacidade de Kevin.

- Ela não faria isso. Não combina com ela. – o rapaz se recusava a acreditar.

- Então fale com ela. Mas não venha dizer que não foi avisado. Ela deve estar pensando que assim ficaremos seguros, mas… Eu não confio no Edward. Ele não parece confiável. – a ruiva franziu a sobrancelha.

- Eu também não confio nele, mas temos que pensar em Lílian. Ela parece acreditar veemente que podemos contar com ele.

- Temos que provar que está errada.

* * *

Adrienne acompanhava cada movimento naquela sala. Mesmo que não olhasse para os amigos, seus sentidos estavam aguçados. Sentia os olhares preocupados de Lílian e Will sobre ela, o incômodo de Edward em estar naquele lugar com mais algumas pessoas enquanto queria estar a sós com uma delas, a tensão de Kevin e Helena. Mas nada daquilo importava. Eles não faziam mais parte de seus planos.

"_Desculpem por isso…"_

Calmamente a garota se virou em direção à escada e se retirou, largando todos no Salão sem demais explicações. Edward queria ir atrás dela e acabar de vez com o que tinha que fazer, mas não podia chamar atenção. Esperou que Lílian e Will fossem até o sofá e começassem a conversar e que Kevin e Helena se juntassem a eles para que pudesse sair.

Olhou-os atentamente. Ninguém parecia prestar atenção em seus passos, então Edward se afastou. Evitando ficar muito próximo do grupo, o rapaz foi para a escada e subiu. Parou diante da porta do dormitório feminino do 5º ano. Entrou sem bater, encontrando Adrienne socando algumas coisas na mala.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou sem nem mesmo se virar para ele – A Lil está lá embaixo, se você não sabe.

- O assunto que tenho para tratar é com você e não com ela. – a voz do garoto era indiferente.

- E o que seria? – ela fechou a mala e se sentou na cama.

- Desista de tentar ir contra o que diz a Profecia. Seu destino foi selado quando seu pai destruiu o povo de Chronos.

- Como sabe sobre isso? – a voz da loira ganhou um tom ácido.

- Você deve ter visto já. Quando estava inconsciente. – ele sorriu de canto, satisfeito.

Adrienne se lembrou do recado do pai. _. "O inimigo sabe muito sobre o que não deve"_

- Você é um aliado de Chronos… Seu miserável…! – ela se levantou rapidamente, com a varinha em punho.

- Chegou a essa conclusão agora? Parabéns, você é mais esperta do que parece. Só podia mesmo ser uma Malfoy. – o sorriso dele se alargou.

- Morra. – com um movimento de varinha, Adrienne lançou um feitiço não verbal sobre Edward.

Infelizmente ele foi mais rápido, desviando do ataque da garota.

- Estou falando sério. Aceite a profecia e ninguém irá se ferir.

Adrienne não respondeu. Vendo que não conseguiria mais nada ali, Edward se retirou. Seu prazo de uma semana terminava no dia seguinte. Sabia que a garota acabaria cedendo.


	29. Dia Final

Era o dia final. Chronos, com uma aparência mais velha do que das outras vezes, estava parado no jardim da escola de forma a ver e ser visto da janela do dormitório feminino do 5º ano da Sonserina. Seu cabelo negro e longo estava preso na trança habitual e seus olhos vermelhos tinham um brilho de satisfação.

Adrienne conseguia vê-lo perfeitamente de onde estava, mesmo estando a alguns passos de distância do vidro. Olhava Chronos com ódio e frieza, ficando irritada com a expressão alegrinha dele. Tinha os pulsos fechados com força e a varinha em uma das mãos. Seu cabelo loiro estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo por uma fita azul.

A garota respirou fundo e deu as costas, saindo do dormitório. Viu os amigos no Salão Comunal, conversando. Eles pareciam tensos. A loira olhou ao redor, notando que Edward não estava lá. Sem presa, Adrienne se aproximou do grupo e perguntou de imediato onde o rapaz estava.

- O que fará depois de saber? – William olhava sério para ela.

- Apenas responda, William. – a loira tinha um tom ácido na voz.

- Não o vemos desde ontem, Adrienne. – Helena respondeu antes que Will pudesse dizer qualquer coisa – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não foi nada. Se ninguém o viu, então não tem problema. Fiquem aqui e não ousem me seguir. – Adrienne tinha um ar assassino.

- Você pretende lutar sozinha? – Kevin se levantou e se pôs diante dela.

- Saia, Kevin. Não tenho tempo a perder com pessoas incapazes de me compreender. – ela encostou a ponta da varinha no peito de Kevin.

- Pretende me matar aqui e agora para poder enfrentar Chronos sem medo de perder? – ele pôs a mão sobre a dela, a segurando com carinho.

- Eu não conheço esse sentimento patético. – Adrienne fez uma pausa antes de continuar – _Estupefaça_!

Por Kevin ter recebido o feitiço de forma direta, seu efeito foi muito maior. Rapidamente o garoto foi lançado a uma distância enorme. Bateu com as costas na parede e caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Não tinha forças para se levantar e logo começou a tossir. O ataque de Adrienne havia sido forte demais, especialmente pelo fato de a varinha ter ficado encostada em seu peito.

Adrienne lançou um último olhar ao rapaz, que tinha sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca e se retirou. Não queria ter feito aquilo, mas era necessário. Não queria envolver nenhum deles na batalha, mesmo que antes tivessem combinado de lutar lado a lado. Tinha tomado essa decisão pensando em Lílian. Com Edward como inimigo, não tinha como a morena lutar.

* * *

Chronos esperava pacientemente no jardim. Ao longe, Edward observava. O plano era simples. Se depois de uma última insistência de Edward a garota não cedesse, Chronos iria levá-la para algum lugar afastado, onde poderiam decidir tudo com magia e sem interferências. Quando isso acontecesse, Edward deveria fazer o possível para impedir que alguém do grupinho de Adrienne fosse atrás.

Em passos calmos, Adrienne se aproximou. Olhou pelo canto do olho pra Edward, o ignorando por completo. Foi diretamente até onde Chronos estava, segurando a varinha com a mão direta. Estava tensa, mas calma. A cada passo que dava, sua mente pensava em um novo detalhe para seu plano contra o moreno.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo tão rápido. – Chronos sorriu de canto.

- Então essa é sua verdadeira aparência? Um moleque com no máximo um ou dois anos a mais do que eu? – ela estava séria.

- Você é mesmo muito atrevida… Talvez eu devesse acabar com esse seu rostinho bonito de uma vez. – Chronos pareceu se irritar.

- Como se você fosse capaz. Eu sei o quanto quer que a Profecia de seu povo se cumpra. – Adrienne parou a alguns passos de distância dele.

- Sabe? Tem certeza? Você nem ao menos me conhece, Adrienne. Como pode saber algo a meu respeito? – o moreno deu alguns passos à frente, diminuindo a distância entre ele a Adrienne.

Ao notar a aproximação, a loira apontou a varinha para ele.

- Acalme-se. Não quer lutar aqui, não é? O que faria se eu rebatesse seu feitiço e, por acaso, um de seus amiguinhos fosse atingido? – Chronos tinha um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

- Cale-se. – ela tinha os dentes cerrados de raiva. _"Accio Nimbus 2001"_

A vassoura logo foi até a garota. Chronos parecia se divertir.

- Bela decisão. Que palco prefere para nossa atuação sangrenta?

Sem responder, a garota montou na vassoura e deu impulso. Chronos ficou apenas a observando subir sem deixar de apontar a varinha para ele.

- O que foi, Chronos? Vai fugir? – ela parecia ansiosa pela luta.

O moreno apenas deu impulso com as pernas e logo estava diante dela. Adrienne não se surpreendeu. Sabia desde o primeiro encontro com ele que a magia que usavam era diferente. Não era de se estranhar se, além de controlar o tempo, ele também voasse.

- Siga-me. – em poucos segundos, Chronos havia desaparecido.

Adrienne foi atrás.


	30. O início da Batalha

Adrienne sentia a brisa balançando seu cabelo. Cada músculo de seu corpo estava pronto para a batalha. O coração bombeava o sangue com força. Ela sentia o líquido correndo rapidamente por suas veias. Seus sentidos estavam aguçados. A madeira da vassoura parecia estranha aos dedos da garota. A varinha estava empunhada firmemente.

Chronos estava bem diante de seus olhos azuis, agora sem aquele sorriso idiota no rosto. Seu cabelo negro também balançava com o vento. Os olhos vermelhos a fitavam como se a sondassem. Ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo negro que sempre usava. Não tinha nenhuma intenção de atacá-la, apenas desviar até que ela se cansasse. Era um plano simples, mas que podia ser eficiente.

O cenário podia ser considerado bastante apropriado. A alguns metros abaixo deles, uma Igreja com várias gárgulas de enfeite. Eram dragões, serpentes, seres místicos. A rua estava deserta. Nem mesmo pequenos animais passavam por lá. As outras construções eram casas com um ar sombrio, muitas abandonadas há tempos e desgastadas.

* * *

William tinha usado o _Finite Incantatem_ em Kevin. Precisariam dele para impedir Adrienne em sua ação suicida. Helena e Lílian já tinham se preparado e agora apenas esperavam pelos garotos. Tinham marcado de se encontrarem no campo de Quadribol, vazio naquele horário.

Helena sentia uma pontada de preocupação. Não pelo que estava para acontecer, não com Adrienne. A preocupação em relação a isso era tão grande que "pontada" seria a pior palavra para descrever. O que estava causando certo desconforto na ruiva era Lílian. Estava imaginando se a amiga seria capaz de enfrentar Edward.

* * *

**Início do Flash-Back**

_- Lil, preciso contar uma coisa antes de partirmos. – Helena estava séria._

_Lílian desviou o olhar da grama do campo para a amiga._

_- Edward é um traidor. – a ruiva tinha um ar pesado._

_- Como pode dizer isso, Hel?! – Lílian se exaltou automaticamente._

_- Acalme-se, por favor. Pense comigo. Ele foi o último a estar com Adrienne quando ela perdeu os sentidos. Sei que ela disse que não foi culpa de ninguém, mas ele estava na visão. E se foi uma visão pesada o suficiente para deixá-la daquele jeito, então tinha uma aura assassina muito forte! A própria Adrienne disse que ele falava sobre a Profecia!_

_Lílian não queria acreditar._

_- Por favor, Lil. Acredite. – Helena parecia realmente mal por ter que dizer tudo aquilo de forma tão repentina, mas era melhor do que se ela descobrisse quando chegassem no campo de batalha – Todos nós achamos isso. E ele de repente sumiu. Não acha estranho Adrienne ter perguntado dele?_

_Lílian apenas se afastou e deixou as lágrimas rolarem._

**Fim do Flash-Back**

* * *

Helena suspirou. Lílian tinha se recuperado rapidamente da notícia, mas a ruiva não podia deixar de pensar que havia algo errado. Talvez a morena apenas tivesse cansado de chorar, mas ainda não estivesse pronta para a batalha. Infelizmente não teve tempo suficiente para pensar nisso, pois Kevin e William chegaram.

- Prontas? – William segurava a vassoura com força e estava mais sério do que o normal.

Helena e Lílian concordaram com a cabeça.

- O plano é simples. Eu e Lílian vamos distrair Chronos, enquanto Kevin e Helena vão atacá-lo por trás. Devemos usar qualquer feitiço necessário. Alguma dúvida? – William olhou para cada um dos amigos.

Quando os três negaram, sinal de que tinham entendido o plano por completo, William sorriu com certa satisfação. Então cada um montou em sua vassoura e alçou vôo. Não tinham idéia de onde Adrienne estava, mas não devia ser difícil encontrá-la. Estavam quase fora dos limites do campo quando Edward surgiu diante dos olhos deles, os fazendo frear de forma brusca.

- Aonde pensam que estão indo? – ele não tinha um ar muito amigável.

- Saia, Edward. – a voz de Lílian não soava muito amigável.

- Não achei que fosse se envolver nisso também, Lil. Que pena… Parece que meu esforço para a manter preocupada com outras coisas foi em vão. – o rapaz parecia realmente decepcionado.

- Eu mandei sair, seu traidor. – ela apontou a varinha para ele.

- Traidor? Tudo o que fiz foi seguir as ordens de alguém mais forte do que eu e que fez com que eu me recuperasse na metade do tempo. Claro que eu a queria salva, então a condição era que Chronos se manteria longe de você… Infelizmente não deu certo.

- Vocês podem ir à frente. – Lílian não tinha parado de encarar Edward por um só momento – Eu cuido dele.

- Quanta ousadia. Tem certeza de que conseguirá me enfrentar? Porque eu realmente não quero lutar com você, Lil.

- Não me chame assim, Edward. Só fico mais irritada. – a prova do que ela dizia estava estampada em seu rosto cada vez mais sério.

William suspirou.

- Tudo bem. Termine aqui o antes possível e venha atrás de nós. – terminado de falar, o rapaz se desviou de Edward e começou a se afastar.

Kevin e Helena olharam uma última vez para a amiga antes de seguir o outro.


	31. O desenrolar

Adrienne tinha a respiração um pouco alterada. Estava no mesmo estado de quando a luta começara, o que era frustrante. Chronos a estava tratando como uma criança sem experiência de luta. Por outro lado, a loira tinha conseguido acertar alguns golpes nele. Cada vez mais ela o achava mais lento, sinal de que estava começando a se acostumar com a velocidade que ele usava.

Da forma como as coisas estavam indo, era mais do que óbvio de que sozinha não seria capaz de vencê-lo. Então ela decidiu usar um feitiço que o pai havia ensinado nas férias. Era um feitiço que transformava estátuas de dragão em dragões reais. Era um feitiço muito útil e que podia muito bem ser utilizado, já que a Igreja tinha as estátuas.

- _Draconifors_. – Adrienne tinha a varinha apontada para a construção.

Não demorou muito para que as estátuas começassem a se mexer, ganhando vida. Abriram as asas e voaram até onde a loira estava. Ao todo, eles somavam cinco ou seis, um número grande o suficiente para vencer Chronos.

- O que é isso? – o moreno franziu o cenho. Nunca tinha visto aquele feitiço – No que está pensando?

- Parece surpreso… Como uma ofidioglota, é mais do que natural que eu me dê bem com répteis. – ela sorriu de canto.

Chronos não respondeu.

* * *

William parou de repente. Conseguia ver mais ou menos a figura de Adrienne, mas não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Algumas coisas voavam ao redor da loira, mas não pareciam atacá-la. Na verdade, era como se esperassem por ordens. Ainda tinha Chronos. Parado, esperando. Parecia que tinha recebido alguns ataques.

Helena e Kevin estavam pouco atrás, aguardando. Quando Lílian decidiu ficar sozinha para trás, o plano sofreu alterações. Infelizmente nada parecia ser suficientemente bom para William. Aquilo já estava irritando Kevin.

- O que vamos fazer, William?! Ficar aqui esperando não vai resolver as coisas!

- Ele tem razão, Will. Você é o único capaz de montar um plano viável…

O rapaz interrompeu a fala de Helena.

- Não me pressione! Eu estou pensando! E temos que levar em consideração o fato de que Edward pode derrotar Lílian! – ele parecia realmente irritado.

Imediatamente os outros dois recuaram. Quando William ficava nervoso, o melhor a se fazer era manter distância.

- Escutem. Se a Lil não voltar… Não tentem me impedir de matar Edward. E o plano novo é o seguinte: eu vou distrair Chronos, enquanto vocês dois vão atacá-lo pelas costas. Se Adrienne tentar nos impedir, você fica responsável por contê-la, Hel. Não se esqueçam do nosso objetivo principal. – William tinha o olhar distante.

Kevin e Helena concordaram rapidamente com o que foi dito.

* * *

Lílian estava ofegante, assim como Edward. Ambos tinham machucados, uns mais profundos do que outros. Nenhum deles tinha coragem de lançar uma maldição imperdoável, por mais necessário que fosse. No momento, eles se encaravam fixamente, um brilho de dor nos olhos.

- Está na hora de acabarmos com isso, Edward. – Lílian apontou a varinha para o peito do rapaz.

Ele apenas sorriu de canto e abriu os braços, se equilibrando na vassoura.

- Isso é covardia. Ao menos mostre alguma vontade de se defender, seu imprestável. – Lílian se continha para não chorar.

- Não vou resistir. O mesmo destino, ou talvez pior, me espera se eu for para onde Chronos está. Afinal, seus amiguinhos passaram, não é?

Lílian inspirou e expirou lentamente, se acalmando. Então lançou a Maldição de Antonio Dolohov em Edward. Não demorou muito até que ele começasse a cuspir sangue e caísse da vassoura. A garota ouviu o som do corpo batendo na grama e depois um silêncio profundo. Antes de ir para junto dos amigos, porém, ela desceu até onde ele estava, desmontando da vassoura quando estava quase no chão.

Mais uma vez apontou a varinha para Edward.

- _Flagrate…_ – a voz dela saía como um sussurro. Com muito cuidado e precisão, a morena escreveu um "Desculpe. Amo você" no peito do rapaz.

* * *

Adrienne pareceu se surpreender mais do que o esperado ao ver William. Os dragões estavam voando em direção a Chronos, mas ela os fez parar bruscamente ao ver o rapaz. Os dois estavam próximos demais para que ela atacasse sem atingir um deles. Sentia o sangue ferver por William ter atrapalhado seus planos.

- Seu idiota! Saia daqui! – ela não se preocupou em esconder a forma como se sentia.

William a ignorou.

- Não acho justo você lutar contra nossa princesinha. Mesmo que ninguém esteja em desvantagem numérica, é bastante claro que você é mais forte. – William estava bem diante de Chronos e a uma distância bastante pequena.

- E quem seria você? O príncipe encantado? Não se meta, a luta não é sua. – Chronos pareceu se irritar com a intervenção também.

Adrienne suspirou. Se ele tinha aparecido, então alguma coisa estava em curso. _"Mas eu disse para não virem… Não sabem que podem morrer…?"_

Lílian apareceu de repente, voando bem mais rápido do que o normal. Com a varinha empunhada, a morena mirou a cabeça de Chronos. Não tinha idéia de que feitiço lançaria, mas não ligava. Bem diante de seus olhos estava o responsável por tê-la posto contra o único cara que algum dia ela já tinha amado.

- Pare! – a voz de Adrienne tinha um ar desesperado.

Chronos desviou o olhar para Lílian, com uma aura assassina.

- Lílian, recue! – Adrienne sentia o desespero crescer.

Mas era tarde demais. Chronos já tinha lançado o feitiço na garota. Sem pensar duas vezes, Adrienne fez um dos dragões de pedra se lançar na frente de Lílian, enquanto ela própria se posicionava em um lugar onde pudesse pegar a amiga se fosse arremessada.

Seu cálculo foi perfeito. Assim que a estátua viva estilhaçou, Lílian foi arrancada da vassoura, voando para trás. Adrienne se equilibrou e a segurou, quase caindo junto com ela. Em um movimento rápido, segurou como pôde na madeira, tomando cuidado para não deixar Lílian cair.


	32. O Fim

Adrienne tinha levado a amiga ao chão, deixando William sozinho com Chronos por poucos minutos. Quando tornou a subir, encontrou os dois no mesmo lugar, se encarando. A diferença na cena era que Will estava um pouco ferido e Kevin e Helena estava prontos para atacar Chronos pelas costas.

Ela só conseguiu pensar uma coisa ao vê-los. _"Eles não vão conseguir…"_

William esperava paciente, com um pouco de sangue escorrendo pelo canto da boca. Não demorou muito para que os feitiços de Kevin e de Helena atingissem Chronos, fazendo-o cambalear para frente. O efeito não foi muito grande, mas o suficiente para irritá-lo. Quando estava prestes a atacar os dois, Adrienne pensou em uma estratégia.

- Pare! – a voz dela fez o moreno se virar – Eu sou sua adversária! Se atacá-los, eu me jogarei dessa altura. E então a Profecia não acontecerá.

Chronos riu.

- Já se esqueceu? Estamos lutando até a morte aqui.

- Não, nós não estamos. Você ainda não me atacou nenhuma vez. Não se pode chamar uma luta assim de "até a morte". – Adrienne voou até mais perto dele.

- Tem razão… Vou me divertir um pouquinho com seus amigos e depois realizamos a profecia, ok? – Chronos sorriu de canto.

- Não ouse tocar um dedo neles. – uma aura assassina envolveu Adrienne.

Chronos pareceu gostar da postura dela.

- Agora sim ficará divertido.

Notando o quanto estava ficando perigoso, Kevin, Helena e William se afastaram.

- Tem uma força que você é incapaz de compreender, Chronos. – Adrienne tinha a varinha empunhada.

- Tem? Qual, minha Princesa? Já esqueceu que sou superior a você em poder? – ele tinha um sorriso de satisfação.

- O amor. – ela desviou minimamente o olhar para Kevin, que entendeu o recado. Se atacassem juntos, visando proteger um ao outro, aumentariam as chances de vencer.

Chronos riu.

- Nada que uma poção idiota não resolva. – ele estendeu a mão na direção da loira, prestes a atacá-la.

O ataque veio simultaneamente de Adrienne e Kevin, atingindo Chronos.

- _Sectumsempra_!

- _Crucio_!

Não havia tempo para desviar, o que significava o fim de Chronos. Os feitiços o atingiram em cheio, fazendo-o cair. Aquele era o fim do controlador do tempo. O fim de seu povo e da Profecia. Não havia mais nada o que fazer além de olhar o corpo caindo. Então, como mágica, Adrienne se lembrou de que Lílian estava em algum lugar no chão.

- Lil! – imediatamente a loira voou em direção ao chão.

Chronos ainda estava consciente quando a garota passou ao seu lado. Com algum esforço, conseguiu esticar o braço em direção a ela e a puxou para perto, beijando-a por poucos segundos. Não tinha muita força sobrando, obrigando-o a soltá-la. Com suas últimas forças, ainda conseguiu dizer o que pretendia desde o começo.

- Eu realmente gostava de você…

A garota se surpreendeu, quase perdendo o controle da vassoura. Quando se recompôs, estava quase no chão. Chronos estava caído por perto, longe o bastante de Lílian. Os olhos vazios e sem vida dele fizeram com que uma lágrima escorresse pelo rosto da Malfoy. Ela desceu da vassoura e foi até a amiga, agora acordada.

- Acabou, Lil. – ela sorriu de canto.

- Que bom… Não acha…? – Lílian se sentou, ainda sem acreditar direito na notícia.

- Vamos. – Adrienne estendeu a mão para a outra, ajudando-a a montar na vassoura. E em seguida a loira fez o mesmo.

Não demorou muito para que as duas voltassem para junto de Kevin, William e Helena. A vassoura de Lílian tinha sido estourada, então ela teria de voltar de carona para a escola. Os rapazes lançaram um último olhar para o lugar onde Chronos havia caído.

- É… Deu certo. – Kevin sorriu para Adrienne.

- Sim, deu. – Adrienne sorriu de volta.

Aquele era o fim. Dali para frente, eles poderiam seguir a vida em Hogwarts como os estudantes que eram.


	33. A Vida Depois do Fim

O ano estava no fim. Impressionantemente, todos agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se Chronos nunca tivesse atacado a escola. Adrienne e os outros achavam estranho, mas preferiam não comentar. De repente os demais alunos também pensavam assim.

Naquele momento, Kevin estava relaxando sob a sombra de uma árvore, sentado com as pernas cruzadas. Adrienne estava deitada com a cabeça apoiada na coxa do rapaz, lendo um livro de feitiços. Helena e William tinha se isolado há algum tempo e provavelmente estavam, como a loira definiu uma vez, "se agarrando em algum lugar". Lílian estava o treino de Quadribol.

- Ei. – a voz de Kevin tinha um tom calmo.

Adrienne olhou para o rapaz.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – ele baixou os olhos para ela.

A loira se sentou e pôs o livro de lado, torcendo o tronco em direção a Kevin.

- Tudo bem. – ela deu os ombros, sem imaginar o que poderia ser.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, o garoto pôs uma mão sobre o rosto da Malfoy de forma carinhosa e a beijou. Já tinha algum tempo que queria fazer aquilo, mas nunca encontrava o momento certo. Felizmente, aquele era perfeito. Um dia bonito, sem problemas, nem muito quente, nem muito frio, com uma brisa refrescante. E eles estavam sozinhos.

Adrienne levou algum tempo para reagir ao que acontecia. A coisa toda tinha sido tão repentina que a deixou confusa, mas tão logo sua mente voltou a trabalhar, a garota pôs uma mão sobre a de Kevin e passou a beijá-lo de volta. Sentia-se melhor do que nunca naquela hora. Sem interromper nada, a garota se ajeitou de forma a ficar mais confortável.

Quando Kevin afastou o rosto, Adrienne conseguiu ver seu rosto corado. Ela sorriu de canto, feliz pelo que tinha acontecido e por perceber que não era a única pessoa vermelha. Calmamente, a garota tirou a mão de cima da de Kevin e tocou o rosto do rapaz com a ponta dos dedos.

O rapaz sorria também. Delicadamente acariciou o rosto da loira e, sem produzir som algum, deixou as palavras escaparem de sua boca.

- Eu amo você.

Adrienne sentiu o coração falhar uma vez, mas logo reagiu. Passou a mão no cabelo do rapaz de forma carinhosa e sorriu mais abertamente. Da mesma forma como ele tinha feito, Adrienne respondeu um "eu também", fazendo o garoto abrir o sorriso. Ela pensou em quanto ele ficava bonito quando sorria.

Então, a pegando de surpresa, o garoto a abraçou e a trouxe pra mais perto. A cabeça da jovem acabou ficando na altura de seu ombro e ela tinha uma mão na cintura da loira, enquanto o outro braço passava pelas costas dela, a segurando. Os dois se olhavam de forma tão intensa que fazia o resto do mundo desaparecer.

Sem perceber, Adrienne soltou uma risada sem graça. Estava quase deitada sobre ele, com uma mão enlaçada a do rapaz em seu braço, enquanto a outra estava apoiada no peito de Kevin. Conseguia sentir os batimentos do rapaz sob os dedos, o que a acalmava. Não importava mais nada naquela hora para nenhum dos dois. Estavam se sentindo bem demais para ter qualquer preocupação.

De repente, os assustando, Lílian apareceu.

- Ora, ora. Resolveram tudo, pelo visto. – a morena tinha um sorriso alegre no rosto.

Adrienne sentiu o coração pular e, sem perceber, fechou a mão com força sobre o peito de Kevin. Já o rapaz apenas riu em resposta ao comentário.

- Que bom que acertaram tudo. Se bem que, com vocês quatro tendo se resolvido, eu me sinto meio sobrando. – Lílian suspirou e sentou ao lado deles.

- Não fale isso, Lil. Você conseguirá achar alguém antes do que imagina. – Kevin tinha um ar mais alegre do que o normal, o que acalmou Adrienne.

- Ele tem razão. E dessa vez será alguém que realmente a mereça. – a loira só ousava fazer esse tipo de comentário por saber que Lílian já não se importava. Tinha ficado com tanto ódio de Edward que o preferia morto mesmo.

A morena riu.

- Na verdade, meio que já achei. Se bem que não é da nossa casa…

- E quem seria? – Adrienne sentia-se curiosa.

- O Lierte (N/A: lê-se "Laiert") Macmillan, da Lufa-Lufa. – Lílian pareceu sem graça ao responder.

- Lufa-Lufa, Lil? – Kevin pareceu incomodado.

- Eu sei, eu sei… Não aja como se fosse meu pai, Kevin! – Lílian ficou com uma expressão de criança emburrada.

Foi a vez de Adrienne rir.

- Bom, por que não perguntamos ao outro casal o que eles acham? – a loira apontou para William e Helena, que se aproximavam de mãos dadas.

Kevin e Lílian olharam os dois de cima a baixo. Apesar do esforço, Helena não tinha conseguido arrumar o cabelo completamente e o uniforme dos dois estava bem amarrotado. Não parecia ter acontecido nada demais, mas que o casal estava pegando fogo, isso ninguém podia negar.

- Então, quem apagou o incêndio dessa vez? Ou será que foram consumidos pelas chamas antes de virem para cá? – Lílian parecia se divertir.

- Ah, cala a boca. – William sentiu as bochechas ficarem rosadas e desviou o olhar.

- Oi para você também, Lil. – Helena pareceu desconfortável.

- Ela achou um novo pretendente. – Adrienne sorria.

- E vocês viraram um casal oficial. – Helena apontou para a loira ainda nos braços de Kevin.

O rapaz riu e abraçou mais forte a loira.

- Bastante provável. Mas diferente de Will, eu não fui tão direto sobre esse assunto.

- Não foi direto? Se aquilo não foi ser direto, então o que seria? – Adrienne tinha um ar zombeteiro.

- Eu perguntar se você aceita namorar comigo. – ele voltou o rosto para ela e quase tocou os lábios da loira com os próprios. Sua voz tinha saído um sussurro provocante, na opinião de Adrienne.

Imediatamente a loira sentiu o rosto vermelho, levando alguns segundos para responder. Não conseguia dizer nada, então se limitou a balançar a cabeça como pode em uma resposta afirmativa. Ao receber a resposta, Kevin deu um breve beijo na, agora oficialmente, namorada.

- Ah, que lindo! – Helena pareceu se empolgar e tinha os olhos brilhando.

- Você continua escandalosa, hein…? – William se virou para a ruiva, sorrindo como se achasse graça.

Lílian riu. Talvez tudo aquilo só tivesse tornado o grupo mais interessante. Então ela notou a aproximação de um aluno da Lufa-Lufa.

- Lierte! – ela se levantou e foi até ele.

Helena apontou, estranhando.

- Quem é?

Adrienne e Kevin se viraram de imediato.

- O novo pretendente de Lil. O que acham?

- Se ela está feliz, então tudo bem. – a resposta veio de William e Helena concordou com a cabeça.

Eles começaram como sendo três. Não demorou a serem quatro. E de repente tinham virado cinco. Pouco tempo antes eram seis. E agora tinham sofrido uma leve oscilação, caindo novamente para cinco, mas logo voltando a serem seis.

Aquele grupo fora do normal, com pessoas mais impulsivas do que racionais e mais racionais do que impulsivas, dependendo da situação. Aquele grupo formado de três casais, mesmo um sendo não oficial, formados recentemente. Assim seguiram em seus dias na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

* * *

_Oiiii! Olha eu aqui de novo!! Sentiram falta dos meus comentários inúteis? Eu sei que sim! Então, deixa-me explicar uma coisinha… Era para eu ter terminado essa fic no dia 06/09… Bom, teoricamente eu terminei, mas minha net perdeu o sinal, me impedindo de postar. Frustrante, sinceramente. E eu escrevi tanto hoje! Dedicação total a essa fic, apenas! O que é um milagre, sabem? Geralmente eu escrevo milhões de coisas diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Bom, espero que tenham gostado! Meu próximo projeto é uma fic de _Sunny entre estrelas_. É um seriado super nada a ver da Disney, mas eu tive um sonho muito mais nada a ver ainda com a série e acabei ficando inspirada. O primeiro capítulo já foi começado, inclusive! Espero que gostem! Isso se lerem. Mas não estou obrigando ninguém, ok? Eu mesma fico me perguntando como raios fui sonhar com isso, então… Meu deus! Acho que nunca falei tanto no final de algum capítulo! Bom, o seguinte não é nada relacionado à história… Fiz uma lista com os feitiços que usei… Sintam-se a vontade para olhar, viu? Kissu!_


	34. Feitiços Utilizados

_Aqui vou listar e explicar os feitiços que aparecem na fic. Pura formalidade._

_

* * *

_

**Feitiços Utilizados**

**Capítulo 6:**

Adrienne usou o _Lumos_ quando ia para o corujal de Hogwarts após ter passado da hora limite em que os alunos podem andar nos corredores.

_**Lumos**_

_Pronúncia:_ LU-mus

_Descrição:_ Cria luz na ponta da varinha.

_Nota: _Este feitiço parece ser indetectável pelo Ministério da Magia, ou então ignorado, porque Harry Potter usou em Prisioneiro de Azkaban, Cálice de Fogo e Ordem da Fênix, fora da escola, sem nenhuma conseqüência. É aprendido no primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Para desfazer o feitiço (apagar a luz da varinha) deve-se usar o contra-feitiço Nox.

**Capítulo 7:**

Adrienne usa o _Finite Incantatem_ na enfermaria, na tentativa de curar um aluno.

_**Finite Incantatem**_

_Pronúncia:_ fi-NI-te in-can-TA-tem

_Descrição: _Usado para acabar com o efeito de um feitiço

**Capítulo 14:**

Adrienne usa o _Alarte Ascendare _para atacar Chronos, mas não tem efeito algum.

_**Alarte Ascendare**_

_Pronúncia:_ a-lar-TE as-cen-da-RE

_Descrição:_ Faz o alvo ascender e depois cair no chão com um estrondo.

**Capítulo 23:**

Adrienne e Kevin usam o _Expelliarmus_ em Lílian, a impedindo de atacar um grupo de rapazes no Beco Diagonal.

_**Expelliarmus**_

_Pronúncia:_ Éks-Pe-Li-Ar-Mus

_Descrição:_ Feitiço de Desarmamento, desarma a vítima. Se usado erroneamente pode atirar a pessoa atingida longe.

_Nota:_ se três pessoas ou mais invocarem esse feitiço ao mesmo tempo em uma mesma pessoa ela desmaia.

**Capítulo 24:**

Edward usa um variante do _Protean_ que ele mesmo criou para que ninguém notasse sua ausência.

_**Protean**_

_Pronúncia:_ Possivelmente Pro-Tea-a

_Descrição:_ Cria cópias de um objeto.

**Capítulo 25:**

Kevin usa o _Finite Incantatem _para desfazer a cópia de Edward.

**Capítulo 28:**

Adrienne usa o _Estupefaça_ em Kevin para evitar que ele a seguisse e acabasse se envolvendo na luta contra Chronos. Quando a loira está car a cara com o moreno, ela usa o _Accio _para poder pegar sua vassoura sem se afastar do inimigo.

_**Estupefaça**_

_Pronúncia: _Es- tu -pe -FA- ssa

_Descrição: _Joga a vítima para longe. Faz a pessoa desmaiar

_**Accio**_

_Pronúncia:_ AH-csi-oh ou AH-si-oh

_Descrição:_ Este feitiço traz os objetos ao feiticeiro. Este feitiço pode ser usado de duas formas: Formando o feitiço, e nomeando o objeto desejado ("Accio Firebolt"), ou apontando a varinha na direção do objeto desejado e falando o feitiço para atrair o objeto até si.

**Capítulo 29:**

William usa o _Finite Incantatem_ em Kevin para curá-lo do _Estupefaça_ lançado por Adrienne.

**Capítulo 30:**

Adrienne usa o _Draconifors _para aumentar os ataques a Chronos.

Lílian usa a Maldição de Antonio Dolohov contra Edward, a fim de terminar de vez com a luta entre os dois. Depois ela usa o _Flagrate_ para marcar em seu peito um pedido de desculpas e uma declaração.

_**Draconifors**_

_Pronúncia:_ Dra-CO-ni-fors

_Descrição:_ faz com que transforme pequenas estátuas de dragão em pequenos dragões de verdade, podendo controlá-los.

_**(Antonio Dolohov, Maldição de)**_

_Pronúncia:_ Lim-PUS-magic-SER-vere

_Descrição:_ A maldição aparenta causar dano interior, uma variação do _Sectumsempra_, mas que causa danos internos no corpo.

_Nota:_ Pode ser uma variação do _Sectumsempra_, mas que causa dano interno e não externo.

_**Flagrate**_

_Pronúncia:_ flag-RAH-tay /flagra'te/

_Descrição:_ este feitiço marca letras com fogo.

**Capítulo 31:**

Adrienne usa o _Sectumsempra_ enquanto Kevin usa o _Crucio_, ambos ao mesmo tempo, com a finalidade de acabar com Chronos.

_**Sectumsempra**_

_Pronúncia:_ SEK-tum-SEM-prah

_Descrição:_ Um feitiço que faz com que a vítima pareça que foi esfaqueada, faz com que saia sangue.

_Notas:_ O feitiço pode ser usado em qualquer coisa, mas não afeta coisas que não sente dor, como um Inferi.

_Notas (2):_ O feitiço foi criado por Severo Snape, apelidado "Príncipe Mestiço".

_**Crucio, a Maldição Cruciatus (Maldição da Tortura)**_

_Pronúncia:_ CRU-ci-o

_Descrição:_ Causa enormes dores físicas por todo o corpo da vitima.

_Notas:_ Quando exposta ao feitiço por muito tempo, a dor pode levar a pessoa à insanidade, que pode ser permanente. Não basta apenas pronunciar as palavras, é preciso querer causar dor e sentir prazer com o sofrimento do seu oponente.


End file.
